Ala Ma Luna o Kēia (Rise Above This)
by lcdrsuperseal
Summary: After someone plots to take Steve away from him, Danny realises that maybe he's not coping as well as he thinks he should be - and that's okay. And that asking for help is okay, too. Part of my 'Dandelions' series. Set after the Timestamp #6 'Ulia Popilikia' (you don't have to have read it, just know that Steve suffered a stroke and is less healthy).
1. Chapter 1

Danny rolled up his sleeves as he came down the stairs, feeling much more awake now that he had showered, had his coffee and dressed than when his alarm blared at him an hour earlier, and smiled as he heard Steve's voice trickle from his bedroom as he walked down the corridor.

 _Playing with his toys again,_ He thought, gently wrapping his knuckles on the door.

"Morning, buddy." Danny said as he stepped into the room, being careful not to step on the giant jigsaw puzzle that they had been working on the night before. As he approached the bed he noticed that Steve seemed to be playing with almost all of his stuffed animals.

"Danno!" Danny's heart fluttered at Steve's smile, like it did every morning when he came down to see him. He would never grow tired of seeing that happy expression on his face.

"Sleep well, champ?" Danny asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. The stuffed animals surrounding Steve tumbled down onto the covers that pooled around his lap as he managed to pull himself into a sitting position with a little help from Danny, swaying a little as he tried to support himself.

Danny instinctively reached out to steady him, but pulled back at the last minute. _Steve has to do it himself if he can,_ he reminded himself of what the doctors at the hospital told him after they left following Steve's stroke a few months ago. The rehab had been long, but Steve had managed to regain some of the mobility that he'd lost. Not as much as Danny would have liked, but these days he was grateful for anything, telling himself that it could have been much worse.

Steve successfully got his balance and beamed proudly at Danny. "I not fall, Danno!"

"I saw, well done buddy!" Danny grinned at his accomplishment and pulled him into a hug. Steve sighed happily into Danny's neck, which only made the blonde man even more pained to gently pull him away. "Right, come on. We need to get you ready."

Danny ignored the pull in his back as he carefully pulled Steve to his feet and walked behind him as he slowly trundled to the bathroom, his arms braced and ready to catch him if he stumbled. He sighed in relief when they made it across the hall, and Danny made quick work of washing Steve before walking him back to his bedroom to get dressed. Which was not as easy as it used to be.

Pants and socks? Danny had them down. Shirts proved less easy since Steve's right arm was mostly cradled to his side, the muscles now weak and stiff. It wasn't easy, but Danny had finally figured out a way to get Steve dressed that caused him minimal discomfort.

Danny grunted as he hauled Steve up off the bed and into his wheelchair, before taking him into the kitchen. He subtly tried to stretch his aching muscles as he sorted out breakfast before sitting down and spooning porridge into Steve.

Danny smiled when Steve made a happy noise that instantly warmed Danny's heart as he noticed the blueberries that he'd mixed in. It saddened Danny that he had to do this for him, along with many other things now that Steve was unable to. But yet again he reminded himself that Steve was still here, and that while he was Danny would do anything that Steve needed.

"How you get some on your face when I'm the one feeding you I'll never know, babe." Danny shook his head with a sigh when he finished, and Steve giggled and moved his head as Danny ran a wet cloth over his chin.

"Danno, tickles!" Steve exclaimed, feebly trying to push Danny's hands away with his good arm, his trusty stuffed cat tucked into the crook of his right elbow.

"Alright babe, I'm done." Danny paused to look at Steve. He was happy and content, smiling down at his cat as he toyed with the fur with his chin tucked against his chest. Danny could have stared at him all day, but his cell phone ringing startled him out of his daydream. Danny frowned at the unknown number, but still accepted the call.

"Detective Williams." Danny's face froze as he instantly recognised the voice at the other end, his mouth going dry. "What do you want?" He went to get Steve's trainers from the closet down the hall as he listened to the person on the phone speak.

"I thought I made myself perfectly clear last time." Danny said, his phone wedged between his shoulder and the side of his face as he knelt down to put Steve's feet in his shoes. "What makes you think you have the right to make that decision? I- it doesn't matter that you're his mother," He whispered the last part. Danny wasn't sure if Steve remembered who she was after the last time he saw her, but he wasn't taking any chances. "I have all the legal rights. And, more importantly, I'm the one that's here every day!"

Steve cringed and held his toy closer to his chest as Danny raised his voice.

"No, I- Look, I'm not having this discussion right now. Or ever, for that matter." Danny finished tying Steve's laces and pressed his phone to his chest, apologetically up at Steve.

"I'm sorry, babe. We'll go soon, okay?" He said quietly.

Steve didn't say anything. Instead he drew his bottom lip in between his teeth and gazed off to one side. Danny stood and raised the phone back to his ear, the last of his patience vanishing away as he saw that Steve was getting anxious at his raised voice.

"I'm going now. Why? Because I had enough of this conversation before you even rang me. And because I have far more important things to do than listen about how you want to move him _again,_ when we're managing perfectly fine!" Okay, so the 'perfect' part wasn't _quite_ true, his body was seriously aching from manhandling Steve as his mobility was decreasing. But he knew better than to reveal that bit of information right now.

"Face it - it's not going to happen! He's staying with _me!_ " Danny stabbed the 'end call' button before pocketing his mobile. He took a deep breath in, letting it out slowly as he counted to ten in his head.

"Danno? You 'kay?" Steve stared up at him. His eyes seemed even larger thanks to the hint of worry in his voice. Danny smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, babe. I'm okay, sorry if I scared you."

Danny let out an _'oof!'_ ' as Steve suddenly flung his free arm around Danny's waist and buried his head in his stomach.

"Steve loves Danno." He mumbled, his fingers twisted in Danny's shirt. Danny felt the tension literally fall out of his body as he toyed with Steve's hair. "Lots."

"Danno loves you too, babe." Danny pressed a kiss to the top of Steve's head, before gently pulling him away. "Come on, let's get you strapped in and get your bag. The bus will be here soon to take you to your school."

* * *

Danny was so preoccupied in making sure that Steve had everything he needed for the day and that he was on the bus safely, that he didn't notice the car parked at the end of the road. Or the woman sitting in the driver's seat speaking into her cell phone.

"He's getting on the bus now. Where are you?"

 _"Just left. I'll get there, don't worry."_

"I hope so, this place hardly ever uses agency workers. I won't get another chance like this for a long time."

 _"Hey, I said I'll get there!"_

"And remember-"

 _"Yeah, yeah. I know; get him to like me, otherwise he won't go."_

"Good. Message me when you're ready for the pick up." Doris then hung up her phone and watched as her son was driven away. Her eyes then drifted to watch Danny get into the Silverado and drive off to work.

If he thought she'd give up her son without a fight, he was dead wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Alani frowned as she walked into the main area of the day centre to overlook the activity that the group was doing. Everyone was in pairs and using letter cards to spell out different words. _Well, almost everyone,_ she thought with a sigh as she walked over to the window.

"Steve, what'cha doing over here by the window, huh?" Alani crouched down so she was in Steve's eyeline. "I thought you wanted to get better with letters?"

Steve shrugged as he looked out at the garden. "Nobody want be with me." His eyes widened as he turned to gaze down at her. "'Lani play with me?" He smiled hopefully.

"I can't, buddy! Got to make sure everyone else is getting on okay? Why don't I ask Kyle to sit with you?" Alani gestured to the large man standing on the other side of the room.

Steve looked over at him with a strange expression on his face, brow creased in thought as he sized the new person up. Kyle was an agency support worker, hired by the day centre to assist with the day-to-day work that goes on when the regular staff are away. It didn't happen often - the manager of the facility knew that it was better to have familiar faces around as often as possible - but today one of Alani's helpers was off sick.

"He new." Steve brought his stuffed cat up to his chin, eyes flicking between Kyle and Alani. "No like him." Alani raised her eyebrows as she placed her smaller hand on top of his and gently persuaded him to lower his hands so he could see her.

"You didn't like me first, remember?"

"You nice, helped me!" Steve said. "He watching me." He tucked his chin to his chest.

Alani craned her head around and saw that Kyle was indeed staring in their direction while he handed out a new list of words for everyone around the table to spell. She had a strange feeling about him but shrugged it off; she felt the same about all of the new carers that came. Maybe it's because he didn't look like the type of person who worked in healthcare, being extremely tall and muscled. He looked more like a bodybuilder.

Alani turned back and gently tapped Steve's arm to get him to look at her. "Hey. I know you don't like new people. But give him a chance, like you gave me one. Okay?" He blinked slowly, lashes briefly covering his large eyes. "Steve?"

Steve bit his lip before nodding. "'Kay, 'Lani. I try."

Alani beamed, before standing up and signalling for Kyle to come over. She went back to the group table, but her attention always drifted to Steve. Every time she glanced up he was quietly moving the letter cards around on the tray-table that was clipped onto his wheelchair, Kyle instructing him on what order to put them in.

Alani noticed that he didn't exactly have a lot of patience, judging by the huffs of frustration whenever Steve did something wrong. But that wasn't a crime, plus Steve seemed to be okay - if a little subdued - so she didn't intervene.

* * *

A few hours later it was lunchtime, and Kyle approached Alani where she was helping Steve to eat his food.

"Alani, mind if I make a quick phone call?" He asked, holding up his cell phone.

"Uh, yeah. Just don't be long though please, gonna need a hand to clear stuff away after everyone's finished." Alana brought another spoonful of food up to Steve's mouth but he was too busy staring after Kyle as the man walked away from them to notice. She tapped him on the knee with her spare hand. "Focus, champ!"

Steve blinked before returning his gaze to the woman sitting in front of him. "Sorry, 'Lani." He apologised, before opening his mouth and accepted the spoonful of food.

Kyle glanced back at the pair as he walked outside, scrolling through the contacts on his phone before holding it up to his ear.

 _"Hello?"_

"It's me."

 _"Are you ready?"_

"No, not yet. He's being fed his lunch like a baby, did you know about that?" Kyle sniggered as he spoke.

 _"Another reason why he should be in a proper facility, his needs are too complex for Williams to manage on his own. Does he trust you yet?"_

He sighed. "No, he's suspicious as fuck. But don't worry, Doris. I've got a plan." He glanced at his watch that showed it was 13:30. "Meet me outside in about an hour for the pickup?"

 _"You'd better not let me down, not if you want the other half."_ Kyle grunted as he hung up. He took the opportunity while he was outside to light up a cigarette.

Unbeknownst to him, Alani was watching him from where she was sitting, making sure to keep most of her attention on feeding Steve. She frowned as Kyle kept glancing in their direction.

 _There's something not right about him,_ she thought, spooning the last of Steve's lunch into him before handing him the napkin so he could wipe his face. _I should probably phone Danny. Better to be safe than sorry…_

* * *

Danny had just starting filling in the last form that was from their last case (why Kono needed to punch their suspect after they'd apprehended him he'll never know) when his phone rang, signalling a call from Steve's day centre.

"Alani?"

 _"Hi, Danny."_

"Is everything okay? Is Steve alright?"

"Don't worry, he's fine. We've just had lunch."

Danny breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay… so, what's up?"

 _"I, uh, need you to do me a favour."_

"Sure, need me to come down or something?"

 _"I need you to check someone out for me. The agency worker here seems a bit… odd."_ Danny's skin prickled and his tongue darted out to wet his lip.

"Send me the name. I'll check it out right away, Alani." He said, his voice strong even though his heart was racing.

 _"Thanks, Danny, I knew I could count on you. His name is 'Kyle Thomas."_

Danny scribbled the name down on a post-it note before dashing over to the smart table. "I'll let you know what I find." He quickly hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket. "Chin, I need you to run this guys name for me. Get me everything; phone records, any previous convictions, bank statements, the lot."

Chin heard his name and came out of his office and over to Danny, accepting the note from him. "What's going on?" He asked.

Danny relayed the phone call he'd just had with Alani and watched as Chin's fingers flew over the tables keyboard as he searched the database to get what Danny needed, before swiping his hands towards the screens on the wall as results started pouring in.

Danny ran a hand through his hair. "Jesus, this guy's huge!" He exclaimed at seeing Kyle's height at 6"5' on his criminal record. "Wait, is that-?"

"Previous for conspiracy to kidnap." Chin muttered. "Shit. Danny," he reached out to shake Danny's shoulder as the blonde man seemed to be in a world of his own. "This doesn't mean anything, okay?"

"Show me his phone records." Danny ordered, unable to tear his eyes away from the words 'conspiracy to kidnap'. _Please be safe, Steve..._

Chin nodded and swiped until they appeared fullscreen. His eyebrows raised at the long list. "Wow, this guy's popular."

"Yeah, seems like he's been in touch with the same person for the last few weeks. Hey look, twice today already!" Danny pointed out.

"Damn. Number's a burner." Chin muttered after checking it on the system. "Did Alani say anything else?"

Danny shook his head as he pulled out his phone, ringing the familiar number and placing it on speakerphone. "I'm gonna ring her again. Check his bank statements?"

 _"Hello?"_

"Alani? It's Danny, you're on speaker. Listen, did you manage to hear what Kyle said when he was on the phone? Anything weird?" Danny said, arms braced on the edges of the table.

 _"Not really,"_ Danny's shoulders slumped. _"But he was definitely talking about someone. A man."_

Chin nudged Danny and pointed to the screen, which showed Kyle's bank statement for the last month. One particular transaction from yesterday caught their eye.

"Someone must like him a whole lot to send him $500,000." Danny muttered.

"It's clearly a payment for something." Chin frowned.

Danny shook his head. "I don't like the sound of this guy. Alani, are you sure you didn't hear _anything else?"_

 _"Oh, wait! I did hear a name. It sounded like he was talking to a woman. 'Doris'. maybe? But he was outside so I could be wrong."_

Danny stared slack jawed at his phone. His heart was pounding in his chest as his thoughts drifted back to his phone conversation with her this morning while he was getting Steve ready for the day.

"She wouldn't-" Chin started, but Danny interrupted him.

"She _won't_." Danny spat out. "Get Kono and Lou, we're going there ASAP. Ring HPD, tell them to send a squad car too." Chin nodded and sprinted away towards his colleagues offices.

 _"Danny? What's wrong, who is that woman?"_ Danny looked down, forgetting that he was still on loudspeaker. He grabbed his phone and went back into his office. He pulled out an official looking envelope and tucked it into his jacket, thankful he had the hindsight to make copies of what was inside.

"She's Steve's mother, and trust me when I say that's not a good thing. Alani, please don't let him out of your sight, okay? I'm on my way." Danny said as he fished his keys out of his jacket pocket.

 _"I won't, Danny."_

* * *

Alani let out a breath as she hung up her phone. She knew that there was something fishy about that man, he'd never been here before and she knew most of the staff that the agency sent. She left her office and was met with one of her other assistants coming in for his shift.

"Cole, have you seen Steve?" Alani said, scanning the room and not picking him out among the other clients in the day room.

"Yeah, that new guy was getting him ready for a walk, I think?" The tanned man pointed towards the front door, noticing that Kyle had just walked through it. Alani's heart plummeted as she recognised the wheelchair that he was pushing. She threw a thanks over her shoulder as she ran towards the door and threw it open.

"Hey! You don't have permission to take him anywhere!" Alani forced herself in between Kyle and Steve. She may be smaller than him, but that didn't mean that she was scared. While Steve was here, he was _her_ responsibility to keep safe.

"Shut up, lady! I have orders and he's coming with me!" Kyle said gruffly, before grabbing Alani and roughly pushing her away. She fell onto the ground and landed awkwardly to the side of them, hitting her head on the ground and rendering her unconscious.

"'Lani!" Steve tried to reach down to her but a large hand suddenly forced him back into his chair.

"Fucking stay still!" Kyle barked, before roughly tightening all the straps that were keeping Steve in the chair. Steve cried out as they dug painfully into his chest and shoulders, and his seatbelt pressed into his abdomen.

"Let go!" Steve pulled on them but they wouldn't budge. Tears began to slip out of his eyes and he clutched his cat as tight as he could.

"Stop crying, you big baby! And you don't need that!" Kyle suddenly yanked the beloved toy out of his grip and tossed it on the ground, ignoring Steve's howl of despair as he started to wheel him down the winding ramp that led from the front door down to the grass.

"I not baby!" Steve was practically screaming. He protested all the way down, wriggling and frantically trying loosen his straps. "Want my Danno!"

"Your Danno isn't looking after you now. You're going somewhere better!" Kyle snapped. "And here's our ride!"

An ambulance had pulled up at the end of the path and Kyle began to push Steve towards where the vehicle was waiting for them.

"No!" Steve cried, kicking his legs and feebly trying to reach round to grab something, _anything_. But it was no use, as they were soon at the back end of the ambulance.

Kyle's head snapped behind him as he heard the sound of sirens rapidly approaching them. "Hurry up!" He banged on the door. "We've got company!"

The doors were flung open to reveal a slightly flustered Doris McGarrett, who barely spared her crying and flailing son a second glance as she flung the controls for the ramp at Kyle.

"Get him on, quick!" Doris ordered, as she saw familiar cars turn into the street. "They're coming!"


	3. Chapter 3

The Silverado and Mustang screeched to a halt as they pulled up on the curb. Danny and everyone launched out and ran towards the commotion. As Steve wriggled around he spotted Danny, and he started pulling on the straps that still secured him to his wheelchair in an attempt to escape.

"Danno! I scared!" Steve shouted. Danny felt the world stand still at the frightened look on Steve's face. But what he saw happen next, however, made his blood boil and push past the pain in his knee to run as fast as he could.

Steve had finally succeeded in unbuckling his straps and seat belt and managed to get out of his chair when Kyle grabbed him and roughly shoved him back down into it, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Stay down!" Kyle gruffly ordered, grabbing Steve's wrists as his hands flailed out towards him.

"I not! Want Danno!" Steve tried to push up again, but Kyle's grip on his arms was strong and he moaned as he was forced back into his chair.

"Will you hurry up?" Doris asked from the back of the ambulance. "That flight leaves in one hour."

"He's not making it easy, y'know!" Kyle said while struggling to keep Steve still.

"Danno, please!" Steve's heartfelt plea was the last straw for Danny. After what felt like the longest run of his entire life he reached them, and without a second thought he charged forward. It only took one punch to the face to send Kyle sprawling to the floor, clutching his bloody face.

" _How dare you touch him!_ " Danny spat, taking immense pleasure in landing another blow to the larger man's face. A HPD officer arrived just in time to pull Danny away before he could do any more damage, and bent down to put a pair of handcuffs on the bleeding man.

Danny wiped his eyes before turning around, and the sight of a distressed Steve reaching out for him felt like a sucker punch to the gut. He couldn't stop his hands from shaking as he hauled Steve out of his chair and into a crushing embrace.

"Sshh, it's alright now, Steve. Danno's here, Danno's got you." Danny spoke into Steve's ear as he rubbed circles on his back. The sirens of the HPD squad cars were still blaring and while the sound wasn't bothering him, Danny could see that it wasn't true for Steve.

Steve choked out something that Danny assumed was his name before he started sobbing into his collarbone and clinging onto his shirt as if his life depended on him. Which, Danny realised, it actually did.

Danny grunted as his aching muscles told him that he'd held Steve up for enough, and he bit back a moan as he gently lowered him to sit on the edge of the open ambulance. Steve's legs dangled off the side as he wrapped his left arm around Danny's neck, his right clutching at the blonde man's hip.

"Not let go, Danno." Steve cried into his collarbone, safe in the circle of Danny's arms around him.

Danny sighed. "No chance, babe."

"This is your fault for… mollycoddling him!" Doris said as Chin led her out of the ambulance. "He'd be fine to go somewhere where there are _trained_ people to look after him, but thanks to you Steve's now as clingy as he was when he was a kid!"

Danny's face screamed confusion, clutching Steve closer to him as Doris walked by them. "What? What do you mean?"

"You've pandered to his every need and made him so dependent on you that he can't bear to be apart from you for longer than a few hours!"

"What am I supposed to do, ignore him like you do? Steve's dependent on me because he's fucking _disabled_ , Doris! He can't do much by himself. And I know his routine like the back of my hand, unlike these 'trained people' you continue to have more faith in than the one person who's been there for him through everything!" Danny retaliated, hugging Steve closer as he was now practically hysterical, crying and refused to let go of Danny even for a second. "I know his favourite foods, triggers to avoid, how to calm him down - do they? No."

Danny sighed. "Besides, I can't believe you actually stooped so low as to kidnap your own son!"

"I wasn't _kidnapping_ Steve!" Doris protested.

Danny took great pleasure in watching Chin as he slapped a pair of cuffs on her. "The judge will beg to differ." Danny then handed Chin the envelope from his jacket, and watched proudly as he opened it. "We have an order from the courts that clearly states that legally Danny is Steve's primary caregiver and guardian, and it's up to him where Steve goes. And you tried to take him away." He explained, brandishing the document before leading her to a waiting HPD squad car.

Nobody bothered to watch the car driving her away, their attention instead on Steve as hiccups now punctuated his sobs and he rubbed his wet face on Danny's shirt, spreading a trail from his runny nose.

"Really, babe? Thanks." Danny muttered, though there was no trace of malice in his voice. He rubbed Steve's shaking shoulders before tipping his own head back, squinting up at the sun with a sigh.

"What's up, Danny?" Kono asked after putting her pistol back in his holster at her hip. "We got here in time and she's gone now. It's over… Right?"

Danny looked at her before smiling sadly at the man in his arms, fingers running down Steve's back before shaking his head. "Yeah, I guess… I just hope that Steve will be alright."

Steve moaned in response, his left hand now buried in Danny's hair. Danny suddenly grimaced. "Hey hey, _no pulling,_ babe!" He said, reaching back to gently untangle Steve's fingers from his hair and bring it in front of him, gently kissing the knuckles of his hand.

"Anything we can do?" Lou offered. "Alani's fine, just a concussion." He added, seeing Danny stare at her as the EMT's checked her over. The blonde man breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't want to think about what could have happened if Alani hadn't raised the alarm.

"Nah, I don't think so. Thanks so much guys, really couldn't have done this without you. Now go kick her ass for me." Danny drew everyone in for a group hug, and assured them that he'd call if he needed anything. Chin looked as if he wanted to argue, but decided against it as he realised that this wasn't the time or the place to voice his concerns over how tired he thought Danny looked lately, and the not-so-subtle ways he'd try and massage his lower back some days.

Once they drove off, Danny glanced down and saw that Steve had finally opened his eyes. His gaze was focused on his fist clenching and releasing Danny's shirt, much like a cat pawing at a cushion.

"Steve," Danny whispered. Steve blinked before slowly lifting his head to look at Danny, who smiled as he saw that Steve seemed to have stopped crying. "Hey buddy."

Steve opened his mouth, but his face screwed up as he stumbled over what he wanted to say and he moaned in frustration. Keeping one arm securely around Steve so as to keep him stable, Danny cupped the side of his face with the other hand.

"Ssshh, it's all done now, babe. Okay?" Danny whispered. Steve let out another hiccup as he tried to breath and the shock of it sent him into a coughing fit. Some spit trickled down his chin and Danny quickly swiped it away with his thumb. "Slow, deep breaths, buddy. Like me, watch me."

Danny breathed in and out slowly and was relieved when Steve copied his actions and relaxed in his arms.

"Excuse me, Detective Williams?" A HPD officer appeared beside them, holding a familiar, if dirty, stuffed toy. "I found this by the steps, apparently this belongs to you?"

"Cat!" Steve choked out as he reached out and took it from the officer, cradling it close to his chest.

Danny smiled up at the officer and thanked him, before turning his attention back to Steve. "Hey, don't shove your face in him, babe! He's all wet and muddy." He said, gently pulling the toy away from Steve's face.

Steve slumped forward and nestled his head back in the crook of Danny's neck. "I glad you're my Danno." Danny immediately wrapped wrapped his arms around him and held him tight, ignoring how the stuffed toy in between them was pressing into his belly.

Steve's fingers were tightly twisted in the back of Danny's shirt, as if to prevent him from letting him go. But Danny had no intention of moving any time soon.

"I'll always be your Danno, baby." Danny whispered to Steve's trembling form. "I'm here, I got you, and I'm _never_ letting go."


	4. Chapter 4

Steve was much more relaxed once they got home, and Danny figured it was the relief of seeing familiar surroundings again as he took Steve down the hall to his room and quickly got him settled into bed. Danny smiled and shook his head as Steve reached out and tugged at his shirt, not needing any words to communicate what he wanted.

"Babe, you don't have to squeeze so tight, y'know. I'm not going anywhere." Danny muttered, shuffling to get comfortable as Steve wrapped himself around him after he joined him under the covers.

"Steve stay with Danno." Steve mumbled, repeating the phrase a few times into Danny's neck. Danny sighed as he ran a hand through Steve's hair.

"Hey. You are, 'kay? This is your home, with me and Gracie." Danny pressed kisses to the top of his head. "Grab a nap, alright? It's been a long afternoon. Gracie will be back from her mom's later, and she's bringing Charlie over for dinner too."

Steve smiled as he rubbed his face into Danny's shoulder, before quickly succumbing to sleep.

Steve was so out of it that for once he didn't notice when Danny quietly slipped out of the bed later to quickly put a lasagne together and into the oven, and also put Steve's stuffed cat in the washing machine. When he came back to check on Steve he bit back a laugh as he discovered the man was spread eagled on his back with the covers twisted around his hips, right arm still folded around his waist.

Danny glanced at his phone and noticed that Rachel was now on the way to his house. He sighed, and reluctantly roused Steve from his sleep.

"C'mon champ, Gracie and Charlie are on their way, so let's get comfy on the couch. You can put one of your films on if you want?" Danny said as he got Steve nestled in the corner section of their new, bigger couch. His lower half was stretched out under his blanket and he happily accepted his freshly laundered cat from Danny, clutching it to his chest.

A knock at the door signalled his children's arrival, and Danny went to greet them at the door.

"Can I watch cartoons please, Danno?" Charlie said after he and Grace came in.

"No buddy. Steve's watching _Wall-E_." Danny said, smiling down at his son. Grace looked over Danny's shoulder at the man in question and frowned as she looked at Steve, thumb tucked between his lips as he stared at the television screen.

"Danno," Grace whispered. "What's wrong with him? He looks so sad."

"He's…" Danny sighed and rubbed his neck. He couldn't even begin to explain the kind of day he'd had, least of all with Charlie present. "He's had a really bad day."

"Oh." Grace tucked her hair behind her ears, not able to look away from the forlorn looking man on the couch.

"Can we sit with him?" Charlie asked.

Danny beamed. "I think Uncle Steve would really like that, kiddo."

The three of them squished onto the remaining space of the couch. Steve instantly nestled into Danny's arms, almost crawling into his lap in the process. Danny instinctively hugged him tight against his chest, banishing the thought from his mind that if they'd pulled up outside the day centre just a minute later he could have lost Steve.

He didn't want to think about it. Not while the man himself was happily in his embrace. _Where he belongs,_ Danny thought, as his other arm hugged Grace to his side, Charlie somehow comfortable between him and Steve.

* * *

After the movie ended Danny shifted his son and Steve off of him and stood up, much to their dismay.

"Hey, I can't very well give you guys dinner if I'm stuck on the couch now, can I?" He said, causing Grace to snicker. "Go and set the table please, Grace, I'll be there in a bit."

Grace ushered Charlie into the kitchen, but couldn't help but glance back when she heard a grunt. It pained her to see her father struggle and strain to haul Steve up and into his wheelchair, and it didn't go unnoticed by her that it was happening more often since he'd suffered his stroke.

She watched as, like always, Danny concentrated on feeding Steve before having his own dinner. It made her so proud of her dad, seeing everything that he does for Steve. But Grace was also worried that he would soon hurt himself if he wasn't careful with the amount of times that he was physically moving Steve.

After Rachel came to pick Charlie up Danny quickly got Steve settled in his bed, having dozed off in his chair not long before. Grace told Danny that she was going to bed herself, and kissed her father and Steve goodnight, but snuck back down once she'd changed into her pyjamas.

She crept down the corridor and paused in the doorway of Steve's bedroom. Steve was curled on one side, thumb stuffed in his mouth and hugging his cat, and blearily looking at Danny. He was knelt on the floor at the top of the bed, head resting on the edge on Steve's pillow with one arm around Steve's head, fingers of his other hand slowly running through his hair.

Grace couldn't make out the quiet words that Danny was saying, but they clearly had a calming effect on a worried-looking Steve. He drifted off to sleep, Danny shifting closer to gently kiss his cheek.

But instead of moving, Danny stayed in the same position. He remained kneeling on the soft carpet, fingers softly carding through Steve's hair. Grace couldn't fully see his face, but could hear Danny sniffing and swallowing past a lump in his throat.

Danny then got to his feet, one hand rubbing at his lower back, and Grace quickly went to hide in Steve's bathroom across the hall as her father made his way to the kitchen, making sure that she wasn't visible as she peered round the doorway.

She wasn't really surprised when she saw Danny pour a glass of whiskey and instantly down it all, setting the glass down on the counter with more force than probably necessary.

But then Danny made a guttural sound as he burst into tears, shoulders hunched as he slumped over onto the countertop, the adrenaline rush from the day's drama worn off.

Grace panicked; she'd not seen her dad cry for a very long time. Even when they found out that Steve was going to have life-long problems, Danny tried his best to keep a strong front for her. She knew that he might be mad for 'spying' on him.

But that didn't stop her from running up and flinging her arms around her dad. Danny was stunned for a second when his daughter slammed into him, but didn't hesitate to hold her close.

"You're supposed to be in bed." Danny mumbled into his daughter's hair.

"You're one to talk." Grace retaliated, causing her father to chuckle.

"Fair point." Danny pulled away, keeping one arm slung around Grace's shoulders. "It's been… one hell of a day."

"What happened, Danno? Uncle Steve was really sad." Danny hung his head, before filling Grace in on what happened to Steve.

"That's awful!" Danny nodded at Grace's outburst. "But you stopped her before she could take him, Dad, so there's no need to be upset."

Danny nodded again. "I know, sweetheart, I know." He sighed. "I'm just…"

"Tired." Grace finished his sentence. Danny glanced away for a second before looking back at his daughter, wondering how she'd gotten so smart and mature.

"Yeah." He admitted, running a hand down his face. "Yeah, I am."

* * *

Shortly afterwards, Danny went back to Steve's bedside. He told Grace that he would go to bed soon, but that he just needed to see Steve and make sure that he was alright. Grace also heard the implied _'and make sure he's still there'._

Grace laid in bed and plucked her cell phone from where it was charging on her bedside table and typed out a message. She bit her lip as her thumb hovered over the 'send' button, unsure whether or not to press it. But in her nerves her thumb wavered too close to the screen, and took that choice away from her.

Grace sighed in frustration. But there was nothing she could do about but except wait for a reply.

It didn't take long.

 _Grace - I'm worried about my Dad…_

 _Chin - Me too, Grace. Safe to assume he'll keep Steve at home tomorrow, I'll come over and see him. Don't worry._


	5. Chapter 5

When Grace came downstairs the next morning after getting ready for school, she frowned at the lack of any noise whatsoever. Normally she could hear Danny and Steve chatting to each other as her father helped him with his morning routine. But one look in Steve's bedroom gave her an explanation.

Danny was slumped next to Steve's bed, in exactly the same place as when Grace left him last night. One folded arm was under his head, while his other one was stretched out towards Steve, their fingers linked together. Even in sleep, they both needed the other.

Grace left them to it while she made herself breakfast, and smiled knowingly as Danny wandered down the hallway and blinked as he saw her just as she was about to leave for school.

"Morning, Danno," She said as she slung her school bag over a shoulder.

"Hey, babe, sorry I overslept." Danny ran a hand through his hair and down his face, trying to even out the big crease line that was on one cheek.

Grace shook her head, the smile still on her face. "It's okay Dad, I know you stayed down here with Uncle Steve."

Danny sighed and hung his head. "He had nightmares most of the night… I couldn't leave him."

"I know." Grace said, the sad smile still on her face.

"When did you get so smart, huh?"

He welcomed his daughter's hug, letting out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. Grace bid him farewell as she left for school, and Danny set about making a much needed pot of coffee.

Until he hears a familiar cry of "Danno!" from down the hallway just as he brought a steaming cup of the nectar to his lips. Danny pinched the bridge of his nose as he reluctantly set the cup down on the counter, before heading back to Steve's bedroom.

* * *

"Please, Steve, just let me!"

"No, Steve do it!"

Danny groaned and he tried again, unsuccessfully, to get another spoonful of oatmeal into Steve's mouth. But Steve, stubborn and tired from a poor night's sleep, had other ideas as he tried to take the spoon from him.

With a frustrated sigh, Danny set the spoon down next to the half-eaten bowl on the tray-table that was clipped onto the wheelchair and hunched forward on the footstool that he was sitting on. Steve made a similar noise as he hung his head with a crestfallen look that Danny couldn't bear to look at, lest it set off the torrent of emotions that he could feel building up.

Danny glanced up as he heard knocking on the front door and frowned as he walked over and opened it.

"Chin? What's uh," Danny ran a hand through his hair. "What's up? Is there a case?" He briefly glanced behind him at Steve, still slumped in his chair and staring at the TV screen.

"Nope, just came by to see how you guys were doing after yesterday." Chin said as Danny stood aside to let him in, before coming up to pat Steve on the shoulder. "Hey Steve!"

Steve looked up at the man next to him and smiled. "Hi." he said quietly.

Chin returned his smile, noticing that both Steve and Danny seemed to have matching dark circles under their eyes. He signalled for Danny to follow him into the kitchen after making sure that Steve was settled, and accepted a cup of fresh coffee from him.

"For someone who said they came round to see how _we_ were doing, you seemed very keen to get me on my own." Danny said with a raised eyebrow. "So come on, what's up?"

"I…" Chin set his coffee down. "I'm worried about you, Danny."

"Why? I'm fine, Chin-"

Chin shook his head. "No, Danny, I don't think you are. You look _exhausted_ , and have done for a few months now." He paused in case Danny wanted to challenge him, but to his surprise he remained silent. "I saw you yesterday clutching at your back, for what I guess isn't the first time. And it's not just me… Grace is worried too."

Danny's eyes widened at that. "Grace? Grace is…" His heart sank. The last thing he wanted to do was to make his daughter worry.

"I'm worried that maybe you're not… coping well." Chin said carefully.

Danny glanced behind him to look at Steve, his best friend and precious charge… who was attempting to feed himself, but had only succeeded in covering himself in his breakfast.

"Oh, for…" Danny groaned as he stormed into the lounge and took the bowl and spoon away from Steve. A flicker of something graced Steve's face seconds before he burst into tears, and Danny felt his cheeks turn bright red with embarrassment that this was happening in front of Chin. Danny assessed the damage; Steve's shirt was a lost cause, and milk was dripping from his chin onto the padded straps across his chest.

He hiccuped, and a little more milk escaped from his mouth. Danny sighed at the defeated look on Steve's face, fat tears sliding down his cheeks. "Oh, Steve… what did you do, huh?"

"I try, Danno!" Steve sobbed, hands flexing as he didn't know what to do with them. Danny was grateful when Chin magically appeared beside him with a clean shirt and a cloth, and together they wrestled the ruined one off of Steve.

Once he was cleaned up and in a clean shirt, Danny set about lifting him out of his chair. Steve managed to shuffle the short distance to the couch with the help of the other two men, and sunk into the corner section. Danny handed him his stuffed cat that was never far away from him and watched as Steve quickly dozed off, already worn out from the commotion.

"I'm sorry, babe," Danny whispered, bending down to press a kiss to Steve's forehead, who had one thumb stuffed in his mouth as he held his toy close to his chest. "I'm so sorry."

He stayed close for a few seconds before he abruptly stood up and beelined down the corridor, unable to look Chin in the eyes.

* * *

"Danny?" Chin gently rapped his knuckles on Steve's bedroom door.

Danny was sitting on the edge of the bed, elbows on his knees and his head bowed. He was fiddling with one of Steve's toys in his hands, remembering fondly when his mother visited them in Hawaii and brought along the stuffed toy seal.

"Hey," he mumbled. "Sorry I bailed on you, it's just…" Danny sighed.

"It's alright Danny, I get it-" Chin started, but he was interrupted.

"You were right." Danny glanced up to look at the Hawaiian man. "I'm not coping… haven't been for a while, if I'm honest."

Chin nodded but remained silent, letting Danny continue. "Since Steve came back from the hospital a few months ago, I've had to do a lot more for him, and I guess I didn't realise how much it's taken out of me. And not just physically, Steve's more mentally disabled now - like you saw earlier, but he's also overtired which didn't help."

"It must take it out of you." Chin said.

Danny nodded. "Yeah… don't get me wrong, not every day is like today where he's stubborn and… difficult." He grimaced slightly, feeling guilty for badmouthing Steve. "Steve's normally happy and doesn't cause any problems."

Chin swallowed, thinking about what he was about to say. He hoped Danny wouldn't hate him.

"Have you considered, maybe… thinking about… whether he'd be better off somewhere else? I don't mean that in the same sense that Doris did!" He shot a hand out to stop Danny's protest as his head shot up, a shocked look on his face. "Somewhere that you and Steve _both_ like, of course, one more suited to his needs."

Danny looked down at the toy still in his hands and squeezed it as he mulled over all that Chin has said. While some of it made sense, the thought of Steve no longer living with him made him feel uneasy.

"More suited than here?" Danny asked quietly. "This is his _home_ , Chin. He knows that he's safe here."

The other man nodded. "I agree. But… you can't carry on like this, Danny. What would Steve do if you wound up with a back injury, and you weren't able to do the things that you do now?" Danny looked away briefly, and Chin sighed. "You've already got one, haven't you?"

"It only hurts when I move suddenly, or lift heavy things."

"Like Steve."

Danny felt like he'd just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar by his mother, the way that Chin was looking at him. "Yeah, like Steve." He ran a hand down his face before standing up, the seal toy still clutched in his other hand. "Look, I'll do anything for him, alright? _Anything_. And I don't just mean normal stuff like feeding and dressing.

"I stayed by his side all night, as he woke up every so often with nightmares. I left to see Grace off to school as he'd been settled for a few hours, but then he called me back in. Steve was upset, and I figured it was leftover worry from yesterday, but then I pulled back the bedcovers and saw the damp sheets." Danny let out a harrowing sigh. "He must have had another nightmare and it scared him enough that he…" He broke off, unable to finish his sentence as he remembered how embarrassed Steve was when he saw that he'd wet the bed.

"Oh, no…" Chin whispered, understanding exactly what Danny was referring to.

"It's never happened before, and to be honest I think it was more out of fear than his disability. But I know that, down the line… things like that might happen." Danny then looked Chin square in the eyes. "And I'd take care of him, just like I did this morning. Hell, I'd even quit Five-0 completely and look after him 24/7 if he needed it - anything so that he doesn't have to go somewhere new and be looked after by strangers. Steve doesn't let anyone but me see him that… intimately."

Chin placed a hand on Danny's shoulder, halting the man's speech. "Danny, please listen. You know that everyone and I will support you in whatever you choose to do. But, please… make sure that you do it for the right reasons. Think of what's best for Steve; as you said, things aren't so simple anymore."

Danny nodded. "I know. Trust me, the past twenty four hours I've not stopped thinking about it, wondering if maybe I'm being selfish in keeping him here when I know that he's beginning to need more specialist care." He paused to lick his lips. "But if Steve were to move someplace new now, he'd be so lost. He's already got poor cognition and understanding thanks to his stroke - if everything changed he'd probably withdraw, and that'd be it."

His brain conjured up an image. _Steve in his wheelchair, sitting by a window in a strange room, nothing in it reminding him of home. It had a seemingly nice view, but Steve could only focus on watching his Danno walking away from him and getting into the Camaro._

Danny could feel tears threatening to escape at the imaginary scene and he swallowed past a lump in his throat before shaking his head.

"I can't do that to him," he said. "I just… I can't."

Chin opened his mouth to speak but paused as Danny walked past him. He followed him into the lounge and watched fondly as Danny crouched down next to a bleary-eyed Steve who was wriggling on the couch.

"Hey buddy, how was your nap?" He smiled as Steve rubbed at his eyes.

"Danno!" Steve exclaimed as his vision focused on the man next to him. But his smile quickly faded as he remembered what had happened earlier. "Sorry I bad, Danno."

Danny shook his head. "You're not bad, Steve. You were just trying your best to be… you." He ran a hand through Steve's hair, before helping him to sit up properly in the corner section of the couch. "I'll get some lunch sorted for us, alright? Hang tight here, babe." Danny handed him his seal toy and Steve crushed it against his chest along with his cat, nodding in understanding.

With a grunt, Danny got to his feet and walked back towards Chin with a sheepish look on his face.

"I'll do whatever it takes, Chin. Quit my job, get special equipment installed to help me move Steve around - anything." Danny said as he glanced back to see Steve move his toys around where he was sitting. He didn't want to lose this precious person - this house, and Danny (and his kids) were Steve's _home._


	6. Chapter 6

After lunch, Chin helped Danny with researching on his laptop about new equipment for Steve while the man himself was happily playing with his toys. All was well, until Steve wanted Danny to play with him. Danny obliged the first few times to keep him happy, but had to refuse when he'd finally found the exact items he had in mind and wanted to bookmark them for later.

Chin decided to leave them to it after that, not wanting to cause Danny any more embarrassment as Steve was starting to fuss. Danny apologised profusely but Chin waved him off as he reminded him to think about what they'd discussed.

After Danny shut the door he glanced to his right and sighed as he looked at Steve, before crossing the room to crouch in front of him.

"Hey," Danny gently pulled Steve's hands that were still gripping his toys away from his face. "It's alright, babe."

Steve sniffed as he looked up at him. "Sorry, Danno. I try and be good, but-"

"It doesn't matter, Steve." Danny smiled as he gingerly pulled Steve to his feet. "C'mon, it's time for your leg stretches."

Much like the previous morning, Danny followed behind Steve as he slowly shuffled down the hall. His gait was wobbly, but eventually he reached his goal and let Danny push and pull him around until he was laying on his back on his bed.

As always, Danny made sure that Steve had plenty of his toys within arms reach to keep him occupied before he gently begun flexing and extending Steve's left leg, starting with his ankle.

Because Steve's left side was his strongest, Danny didn't spend too long on it. He made small talk with Steve while doing so, even though the man was happily mumbling to his toys and paying him no attention.

But when Danny switched over to his weakened right side, Steve definitely noticed.

"Nooo, Danno!" Steve tried to pull his foot out of Danny's grip, but the blonde held firm. "Hurts!"

"Sshh, I know it's not nice but we have to keep at it, buddy!" Danny gently massaged his lower leg while he carried out the exercise.

Steve pleaded with Danny to stop until his words turned into inaudible sobs that he buried in the soft fur of his stuffed cat. Danny, convinced that this outburst of emotions was just another side effect of the events of the last 24 hours, ignored every instinct in his body to stop and carried on. These exercises had never been a problem for Steve until a few weeks ago, when the pain started to increase. But he'd never cried.

It pained him to watch Steve in discomfort, especially when he was the one causing it, and he could feel the big vein in his forehead pulsing.

Which was how Grace found them when she came home from school.

"Danno? Uncle Steve?"

Danny lowered Steve's leg onto the bed, keeping one hand on it as he turned to look at his daughter standing in the doorway. "Hey, Grace." His smile faltered at the nervous look on her face. "It's okay, we're done with our exercises now."

"Oh, okay… You okay, Uncle Steve?" Grace approached the bed so he could see her.

"Gracie?" Steve lowered his toy away from his face. "No play today, I tired."

"Yeah, we're gonna eat something soon, buddy." Danny rubbed gentle circles on Steve's chest, and he could feel his heart thumping away under his fingertips. "Do you wanna stay here while I make something?"

Steve nodded, eyes blearily looking at him as he still hid his face behind his toy while his thumb was stuffed in his mouth. Danny shot Grace a grateful look as he left and saw her pull up one of the chairs and sit by Steve's head, one hand petting his head.

Once he was in the privacy of the kitchen Danny quickly allowed a few brief tears to fall, before scrubbing them away and getting on with making dinner for them all. He had to be strong for his children, and Steve.

The man he loved more than anything in the world - bar his kids, of course - was slowly slipping away. Danny hoped that he'd have a few more years yet before Steve's health started to decline, before he needed more care. And it's not that he didn't want to do it - far from it, there wasn't much he wouldn't do for Steve. It's just… he didn't think that it would happen not even two years after the accident.

Granted, Danny was certain that recent events have definitely played a part in his behaviour today. But that didn't change the fact that he still needed help.

Danny cleared his head as he plated up their fish dinner and brought it into Steve's room. He helped Steve to sit up against him and fed him his dinner, noting that this time there was no fight for control.

He waited until much later, after they'd all lounged on Steve's bed and watched a film on Danny's iPad before Grace went off to bed, to finally broach the subject of change to Steve.

"Hey, buddy," Danny said once he'd settled Steve in after one last trip to the bathroom, "How would you feel about maybe, some point soon… we change your bedroom around a bit? A new bed, possibly move your bathroom in here too… what do you reckon?"

Steve bit his lip and grabbed a fistful of the bedsheets that were pooled around his waist where he was sitting, before glancing at his bed and the door.

"Don't know… I still stay here? With Danno?"

Danny nodded. "Of course, babe. I'm just thinking that lately things haven't been so..." his hands flailed as he tried to think of the correct word. "Straightforward, when it comes to me helping you out."

Steve frowned at him. Danny sighed and shuffled forward until he could prize his fingers away from his bedsheets and link their fingers together.

"My bad, I didn't word it properly. What I meant was that maybe…" Danny made sure that he had Steve's attention with a quick tap to his knee, "Maybe Danno needs to get some help with looking after you."

Danny held his breath as he watched Steve try and process what he'd just said, and prayed that it would go smoothly. But clearly, he hadn't prayed enough, as Steve's face slowly crumpled.

"Sorry, Danno. I bad, in the w-way." His voice cracked, and he pulled some nearby soft toys into his lap and hugged them tight to his chest. Danny tried to get his attention, but Steve remained hunched over his toys. He rolled his eyes and crawled up the bed to settle himself against the headboard behind Steve, and after more gentle encourage managed to get the man to relax back against him, still clutching his toys.

"Listen to me Steve, please." Danny said, both arms wrapped around Steve and their heads inches from each other. "You are staying here with me for as long as humanly possible, okay? You are not bad, or in the way. I just need a few bits to help me out now, that's all. A bed that can help you sit up, make your bathroom closer so you don't have far to walk."

Steve craned his head back to look at Danny with those large eyes. "And Danno stays with Steve?"

Danny gently knocked their foreheads together. "Always, baby." He whispered, hugging Steve closer as the man turned to burrow into his chest.

The next day, Danny sat with Steve and used his iPad to show him all the ideas that he'd found while researching. He showed him the hospital profiling beds that could be controlled by a remote control, and Steve definitely liked the idea of adding more bubble light towers in his room.

But when Danny flipped to a page showing photos of various hoists and slings, Steve shied away from him.

"Don't like, Danno," Steve shook his head, "No hospal."

Danny frowned. He shut the device off and set it on the coffee table before turning to face his friend. "Steve, babe. I told you, you're not going anywhere, and definitely not back to the hospital." He said, understanding what Steve meant by 'hospal', but Steve simply shook his head again.

"No, Danno! It make me… hospal. Not home." Steve moaned, frustrated that he couldn't get Danny to see what he meant. Eventually the lights came on in Danny's head, and he tapped Steve on the knee to get his attention.

"I'm sorry. I know what you mean now. They used these in the hospital didn't they?" Steve nodded. "Yeah, I remember too. But you couldn't walk then, and, well… you're having trouble now, aren't you babe?"

Steve turned his head away. His hands gripped the material of his shorts and he slowly flexed his feet and lower legs. Danny was sure he could feel the layers of his heart crumbling as Steve looked at him with that crestfallen face that he hated so much.

"I can." Steve whispered.

"I know, so we wouldn't use it right away." Danny tried to reason with him, though he had a gut feeling that things were going downhill. "I know you can walk, baby. Okay? I know."

Steve sniffed and nodded, and Danny reached up to gently rub the back of his neck, hoping that the familiar gesture comforts him enough to keep a meltdown at bay.

"But one day we are gonna have some trouble, and I don't want either of us to get hurt."

After what felt like a lifetime, Steve sullenly nodded and drew his thumb into his mouth. Danny pulled him tought against his chest and peppered his face with kisses.

"I still love you, Steve. Please remember that. Danno still loves you very much." He whispered. Steve mumbled his acknowledgement as he nestled further into Danny's arms, fingers tightly gripping his shirt.


	7. Chapter 7

Danny was keen to get the renovations underway, but was clueless about where to start. Did he do it bit by bit, or all in one go? And where would Steve go when the house was full of workmen? And what equipment did he need for Steve? He groaned as he sat with his laptop on the couch one night after Steve had gone to bed, looking at various companies that provided specialist equipment. Danny did not remember it being this hard and stressful the first time around, straight after Steve's injury. In the end he gave up and went to bed himself after the words and costs blurred into one ineligible mess.

After confiding in Chin that he didn't know where to start, the Hawaiian man calmly reassured him that everything would get sorted. Danny, of course, shook his head.

"But there's so much to consider, Chin! And I don't mean cost, we've still got some money from Steve's fund. I mean things like where Steve can stay while half the house is turned upside down; it's not like he can just crash on someone's couch for a week. And I'll have to go with him, wherever he goes."

"Danny-"

"And then there's the question of what to get, and getting it all into the house, and when to do it-"

"Danny!" Chin cut Danny off mid-rant, causing the blonde man to blink. "Relax! I told you. It'll be fine. Trust me."

Danny sighed, but said nothing as he carried on searching through their latest perps phone records.

So really, he should have been more prepared when, one Saturday morning a few weeks later, Chin, Kono and Lou turned up at the house.

"Was there a party I forgot about?" Danny asked as he finished wiping away the last of Steve's spilt juice from the floor. Evidently the 'shatter-proof' tumbler hadn't lived up to it's name, which was a shame as that was the last plastic tumbler in the house.

"Nope," Kono answered, barely able to conceal her smirk as Grace bounded down the stairs to join them."

"Okay… then, no offence, but why are you all here?"

Grace rolled her eyes at her father, something which she _definitely_ didn't pick up from him. "We're kicking you out, Danno!"

Danny was pretty sure his jaw hit the ground, before he quickly composed himself. "Uh... I'm sorry, what?"

"Well, not just you. Uncle Steve, too."

"Again… what?"

"Consider this an intervention, bruh." Chin smirked at Danny's flabbergasted expression. "We're kicking you guys out because we've got an army of workmen arriving at lunchtime and I doubt you guys will appreciate the mess."

Danny felt his mouth go dry. It was quiet, except for the faint sounds of Steve playing in his room down the hall. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"But… I didn't call anyone!"

"We did, though." Lou clapped him on the shoulder, nearly toppling the shocked man over. "We know you've been having trouble and wanting to get down here sorted. So we took care of it for you, made a few enquiries, and everyone will be turning up to get on with it soon!"

Danny ran both hands through his hair as his brain processed everything that was happening. When he woke up a few hours ago he figured that today would be a normal day, and that maybe he'd take Steve downtown for some shopping. But in true Danny Williams style, instead he was being evicted from his own home.

"Hang on, wha- where are we gonna go then?" He asked.

"At Uncle Steve's old rehab place, Danno!" Grace smiled at him, and Danny breathed a sigh of relief at that. "Uncle Chin organised it with them so you guys can stay there for the week."

"A week?! Surely it won't take that long, I thought a few days?" Danny frowned.

Kono shook her head. "You'd be surprised at how long these things take. They've got to make sure that Steve's got everything that he needs, save you having to do this again in the future."

Danny opened his mouth to argue, but he had a feeling that no matter what he said, he wouldn't win. "Yeah. Okay." His voice cracked, and he cleared his throat before trying again. "Okay. Wow, I just… don't know what to say."

"We just don't want you to hurt yourself any more, Danno," Grace said, muffled by her father's shoulder as he pulled her into a hug. "Because we love you."

"I love you too, Monkey. And you guys too, doing all this for us, I…" Danny paused to wipe his nose on his shirt sleeve. "Thank you. So much."

"Not to ruin the moment or anything, but you sort of need to be out of here in an hour." Lou said carefully after glancing at his watch.

"Shit, okay," Danny rolled up his shirt sleeves and glanced down the hall where he could still hear Steve happily playing in his room, totally unaware of what was about to happen. "Guess I'd, uh… better go and pack."

* * *

The hour spent packing was definitely the most stressful hour of his entire existence, Danny was certain. Even the plane ride from Hawaii to New Jersey last year to visit Danny's parents, when Steve tested his fatherly patience to the limit, had nothing on that one hour.

Once Danny explained to Steve what was going on, that was it. Steve flat out refused to go once he was wrestled into his wheelchair, and bawled the whole time that Danny was throwing clothes and various toys into a suitcase. Danny was grateful that the rest of his team packed for him, as the last thing he wanted was to leave Steve alone while he was having what was effectively a tantrum.

Danny tried to explain to him that they _were_ coming back home, that it was only for a week. But Steve wasn't having it, or couldn't hear him over his cries. Goodbyes were tense, and as Danny suspected it was Grace that was the last straw, for after she kissed him goodbye Steve was practically howling as Danny pushed him out to the car, twisting in his chair to look back at his home that was getting further away.

Danny quickly set off once he eventually (even with only one decent set of limbs Steve was a fighter, and had even managed to get in a soft punch to Danny's gut) had buckled Steve into the passenger seat and the wheelchair was folded in the back with their to engage Steve in conversation seemed to be pointless, and even though his cries were dwindling Danny could feel the beginnings of a headache forming.

Admitting defeat, he pulled over at the next lay-by and unbuckled his seatbelt so he could reach over and dab at Steve's wet and blotchy face with a tissue.

"Please listen to me, babe. We're not going away forever, okay?" Danny pleaded with Steve, desperate to get him to calm down. "We'll come back, I promise. Just… _please stop crying._ " He realised that he sounded pathetic, but he'd gone past the point of caring.

Steve sniffled in silence before he finally nodded into Danny's hand that was on the side of his face. Danny fiercely tugged him into his arms and pressed kisses into his hair, ignoring the pull in his back as he leaned over the console.

"None of this is your fault, buddy." Danny whispered, feeling Steve cling onto him. "Even Danno didn't know this was gonna happen. But it's gonna be fine."

* * *

"Danny! Steve, howzit!" JC greeted them as Danny pushed Steve up the ramp towards the main entrance to Steve's old rehab centre. "Long time no see!"

Danny shook his offered hand. "Yeah, a couple of years now I think?" he said, adjusting the large holdall bag where it was slung over a shoulder. "Thanks so much for letting us stay here this week, I really appreciate it. How much do I-"

"Hey, no sweat!" JC waved Danny's wallet away after the blonde man had extracted it from his back pocket. "Don't want your money, brother." Danny blushed slightly as he tucked his wallet back into his shorts pocket.

"So, how's my man Steve doin'?" JC asked as he turned his attention to Steve, who was clutching a few of his toys to his chest as his eyes scanned his new surroundings, seemingly oblivious to the question asked of him.

"We're not doing too bad, are we buddy?" Danny answered for him, one hand reaching down to pat his shoulder. He rolled his eyes when he got no response before looking back at the Hawaiian man in front of him. "Sorry, it's been a long morning already. You, uh… you read all of my email, right?"

JC nodded as he crouched down to Steve's eye level, his expression somber as he remembered reading about all that had happened to him since he left the facility. "What's up, _kaʻu hoaloha_?* You not happy?"

Steve briefly met his gaze and shook his head. "No." He mumbled. Danny's hand on his shoulder squeezed, thumb rubbing the joint.

"Wanna tell me why?" JC cautiously asked. He already guessed the answer, but wanted to see if Steve would speak.

Both men could practically hear the gears in Steve's brain whirring as he tried to organise his thoughts and feelings into words he could express. Danny held his breath when Steve opened his mouth, thinking that he'd admit to what Danny already knew was the issue. But then Steve screwed his face up and moaned in frustration, and Danny had to quickly intervene when he suddenly started to hit his forehead with the palm of the hand not currently cradling his toys.

"Hey hey, none of that!" Danny grabbed his hand and wrestled with a wriggling Steve to make sure that he wasn't going to hurt himself, JC standing out of the way so Danny could take his place in front of Steve. "We _don't_ do that, Steve! Okay?"

"Dumb head." Steve mumbled, repeating the phrase as he rocked back and forth as far as the straps on his chair would allow. Danny hung his head as stroked Steve's hand that he was still gripping tight, before craning his head to look up at JC.

"It's because his routine's been changed suddenly, he doesn't like it. It's all a bit much, and he's stressed that he can't speak as well as he could." Danny explained. "Can we, uh… go somewhere more private?"

JC nodded, and led them down the corridor to an empty residents room. "This is where you guys will stay for the week," he said while Danny threw their bags on the bed with his spare hand, "I'll, uh, give you guys a few minutes. Danny, I'll get Jake to meet you by the pool?"

Danny thanked JC as he left before turning his attention back to Steve, who was slumped in his chair and breathing heavily through his nose.

"Can I let go of your hand now?" He asked. Steve nodded while keeping his gaze on the floor, so Danny carefully released his hand. Steve flexed his fingers before bringing his hand back to his chest, Danny keeping a watchful eye in case he started hitting himself again.

Steve brought his cat up to his face and inhaled deeply, still not looking at Danny. The blonde man shook his head and went about unpacking their clothes and putting Steve's various medications in the bedside cupboard, looking over his shoulder occasionally to make sure Steve was alright.

"I know it's hard to suddenly be out of your routine, buddy, but it's only for a week. And then we can go home!" Danny knelt in front of Steve and smiled reassuringly at him, mentally jumping for joy when Steve lowered the toy from his face. "Our nice home that _works for us._ " He added.

"Danno?" Steve whispered.

"Yeah?"

"'Sorry." Steve turned into the hand that Danny placed on the side of his face, fingers buried in his hair and gently scratching the back of his head. "It hard, and-"

Danny shushed him as he swiped a tear away with his thumb. "It's okay, babe." he said, "But Danno's staying here with you too, so you won't be on your own. And we're gonna do some exercises while we're here, to try and help you get better."

Steve nodded, a flicker of a smile _finally_ gracing his face. Danny knew that was probably the best he was going to get for now, and grabbed a small bag that was hanging on the back of Steve's wheelchair.

"Shall we go for a swim, babe?" Danny couldn't stop the grin spreading on his face when Steve eagerly nodded and snatched the bag from him, hugging it close to his chest.

"Come on then, buddy. Let's go."

* * *

"What in the world…" Danny muttered as he pushed Steve out of the changing rooms and towards the hydrotherapy pool, and it had definitely changed since the last time they were there. He'd never seen so much equipment, some he recognised from before and some he didn't even have a clue what they were. One particular piece caught his eye, a huge floatation sling, and Danny couldn't wait to try it.

"Hey guys!" Jake finished setting everything up and came over to shake Danny's hand, Steve too transfixed by the pool to acknowledge him. "I see you've spotted our new kit."

"It's amazing," Danny shook his head. Steve reached up and Danny let him take his hand and hold it against him as he continued to gaze at his surroundings. "This all new?" Danny asked, gently stroking Steve's bare chest with his thumb.

"Some of it is, yeah. This is most of our equipment; I wasn't sure what Steve would be able to do, so I figured I may as well get it all out so we can see how he is. We won't use it all today," Jake said at Danny's shocked expression, who breathed a sigh of relief, "That'd be too much for him. I thought today we'd start with the float-sling that you were looking at. It's not physically demanding, but it means that he can do some leg exercises without someone holding him up."

Danny nodded in understanding, and together with Jake they got Steve onto what Danny thought looked like a giant baby-changing table, with the sling ready on it. Steve started to fuss when Jake was hooking the straps onto the pool-side hoist, so Danny did his best to reassure him and make sure he actually stayed still while the metal bars were hovering over him.

That wasn't made any easier when the hoist started to lift Steve up off of the platform and lower into the pool. Danny had to perform some weird yoga-like positions to keep ahold of Steve's hand while he followed him, but soon they were both in the water.

The arch-shaped sling had big foam tubing around the edges (aside from the bottom so that Steve's legs could be in the water) to keep him afloat, and had support for his head and neck while he was lying flat. It stayed hooked onto the hoist so that it stayed in one place, and Danny thought it was the best thing since sliced bread as he saw Steve slowly kicking his legs, splashing water everywhere and wearing the biggest smile he's seen all day.

"Danno, look!" Steve shouted, even though Danny was standing beside him and still holding his hand. "I swim!"

"Yeah?" Danny grinned and pressed a kiss into his damp hair. His other arm was stretched out behind Steve's head and his hand was tracing random patterns on Steve's shoulder as the man floated in the water, cradled by the sling. "That's real good babe, well done!"

Even though the day had gotten off to a shaky start (to put it mildly) and was filled with much stress, Danny knew that it was all worth it just for the happy look on Steve's face.

* * *

* - means 'my friend' in Hawaiian.


	8. Chapter 8

The first night at the rehab went surprisingly well as far as Danny was concerned. Steve was quite happy to stay in the pool until Danny and Jake convinced him that it was time to get out a few hours later, even though they'd got him out of the sling and done some gentle walking exercises. Danny figured that the extensive physical activity - not much by a normal man's standards but for Steve it was the equivalent to a marathon - was half the reason why Steve fell asleep almost instantly after dinner.

While he had gotten over the initial shock that their home was being revamped and couldn't wait to see the finished product, a part of Danny (the part that sees the worst in everything) worried that Steve would react badly to the changes, especially to his bedroom. It was his safety net, his haven when he was struggling with things. Danny just hoped that it wouldn't need to change _that_ much apart from what was needed.

The next couple of days passed by fairly quickly, and Danny was pleased that Steve appeared to have gotten over the sudden change to his routine and was cooperating with the temporary schedule that Danny and J.C. had devised for him. With the more cognitive activities like speech therapy and group work in the morning and the physical exercises in the afternoon, it was Danny's hope that Steve would be tired enough to sleep, something that was currently proving to be a challenge for Danny - just like it had been for the last couple of months.

"Alright babe, you ready?" Danny asked Steve who, after a busy day of therapy followed by a shower, was nestled with him in his bed. Steve nodded into his chest, and Danny opened the book on his lap. "Okay… ' _We're Going on a Bear Hunt'._ "

" _We're going on a bear hunt._

 _We're going to catch a big one._

 _What a beautiful day!"_

Danny read from the page, and his finger pointed to the next line. Steve stared at it and ran his own fingers over the words, studying the letters and mouthing them to himself, before finally saying the words aloud. " _We're not scared."_ He smiled up at Danny.

Danny grinned down at Steve and pressed a kiss into his hair, pleased that his reading skills were progressing, and happily continued to read the story with him. When they finished reading Steve's eyes were barely open, and he didn't resist when Danny settled him under the covers and knelt on the floor beside him.

"You sleep well, okay?" He said quietly, fingers running through Steve's hair when he nodded into the pillow. "I'll be in later."

"Love you, Danno." Steve mumbled, sighing in happiness when Danny leant forward to kiss his forehead.

"Love you too, Steve." Danny stayed kneeling by the bed and felt peaceful as he watched Steve drift asleep. Sure, there were times where Steve pushed his patience to the limit and made him want to pull his hair out, but moments like this where he was calm and content? They blew those times out of the park.

Danny's peace was shattered when, just as he was about to get up and head for the bathroom, there was a loud knock at the door. Danny grimaced as he saw Steve stir at the noise, but breathed a sigh of relief when the man didn't wake and instead rolled over onto his other side with his back to him. He got up and pursed his lips as he approached the door, figuring that a member of staff forgot to knock quietly, and was ready to remind them of such. But when he opened the door his jaw dropped as he came face to face with Governor Mahoe.

"Governor? What, uh… what brings you here?" Danny quickly stepped into the corridor and pulled the door behind him. Unbeknownst to him the latch didn't quite click, and the door remained slightly open. "Do you need my help with something?"

"Well, yes," Mahoe said, tucking a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. "You can help me understand why you haven't shown up for work this week, Detective Williams."

"Uh…" Danny was taken aback, and crossed his arms over his chest. He could feel his pulse begin to quicken, and had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well. "I'm sure that the rest of Five-0 have explained to you why I'm not at work."

"Yes, Lieutenant Kelly did come to my office and explain that you'd be needing some time off while your house is being renovated and that you'd be staying here with Commander McGarrett. But I don't understand why that means that you can't leave him here and come to work during the day, or at least be available for consults on the current case."

Danny frowned in confusion, guessing Denning hadn't filled his successor in on the full extent of Steve's condition before he left.

"Do you not… do you not know our current situation?" Danny asked.

"I know that you are caring for McGarrett full-time since his injury because he lacks the mental capacity to live alone."

"Yes. But did you also know that while we're here, I'm helping Steve with his physio and other therapies? That the capacity he lacks means that I'm one of the handful of people that he fully trusts? Because he has the mindset of a child, he needs stability and support." He argued.

"That doesn't mean that you can't work, Detective. The rest of Five-0 are currently trying to catch a serial killer, and I'm fairly sure they'd appreciate the help of the other member of their team." Mahoe said sternly.

Danny slightly leaned forward, mouth slightly open in disbelief at what he was hearing. "I don't - you do know what 'full-time' means, right? I can't drop Steve without warning, he's not a toy. He wouldn't understand if I suddenly just left." He gestured to Steve's bedroom door that was in between them, hoping that the Governor couldn't see the slight tremor in his hands. "But that's beside the point. You already know that I'm not available this week - and I've not heard anything from the rest of the team about this case."

"I understand that you are a family man, Detective, but your job should be your first priority!"

" _Nothing comes before him!"_ Danny exclaimed, not quite shouting but loud enough to make Mahoe recoil slightly. "I'd never put my job over him, or my kids!"

Mahoe opened her mouth to respond, and Danny was ready to talk over her if she dared to continue asking him to work, when the door in between them opened and Steve padded out of his room.

Danny froze. Steve's face was red and his eyes were brimming with tears. He studied Danny's face before turning to look at Mahoe, and the blonde man cringed when he realised that Steve looked _pissed._

"Danno stay!" He shouted. "Go away!"

Danny was sure that all colour drained from his face. He should have known that even _this_ Steve would have no problem in arguing with the most powerful person in Hawaii, and in all honesty he was surprised that it's taken this long. Steve's hands were balled into fists and shaking at his sides, and Danny didn't fail to notice - it was pretty hard not to - that he held his stuffed cat in one hand and the bed covers that trailed behind him in the other.

"Bad lady for upset Danno!" Steve's voice was strong even though his chest was heaving with each breath that he took, and though Danny's hands instinctively twitched to steady him when he saw a slight wobble, he relaxed slightly when Steve brought a bare foot forward to steady himself.

"Steve," Danny calmly said, offering a smile when Steve fully turned around to look at him. "It's not nice to shout at people, buddy, okay?"

Steve blinked before briefly glancing over his shoulder to look at the Governor. "But… she not nice. Made Danno shout."

"I did, but I didn't need to. I'm sorry if I woke you, babe." Danny rubbed Steve's bicep as the brunette nodded, chin tucked against his chest. "Head back inside, I'll be in in a few minutes and help you back into bed."

Steve sniffed and wiped his nose with the back of a fist. "M'kay Danno."

To Danny, it was like the next events happened in slow motion. Governor Mahoe stepped forward with her hand extended as if to shake Steve's, clearly forgetting that he had his hands full. "Nice to meet you, Commander."

Danny tried to stop her before she finished the sentence, but it was too late. At first he thought that Steve was fine, that his title hadn't triggered him into a flashback like it had before. But then Danny noticed his eyes glaze over as if he was daydreaming. Or more accurately, having a nightmare while he was awake.

"No, no, no!" Steve shook his head, his voice wobbling as he tried to catch his breath. "Not good, wanna go home!"

Danny flagged down a few nearby helpers who immediately tried to coax Steve into going back into his room, but it seemed that the sudden appearance of new people had flicked a switch inside Steve's head as he let out a guttural cry before promptly bursting into tears, and tried to hide his face in the crook of his elbow.

"Sshh, hey it's okay babe, Danno's here," Danny said as the helpers fought to stop Steve from his feeble attempts to run away. "These nice people are gonna help you back to your room and I'll be right behind them, I promise."

Steve seemed oblivious to everyone around him, and eventually his tired body gave up its attempt to flee and he let himself be led away, his bedroom door clicking shut behind him. Danny breathed a sigh of relief, but winced as he heard Steve's cries getting louder.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he said to Mahoe, who for her credit hadn't moved an inch. "You should know that calling Steve by his military title triggers flashbacks that he can't separate from reality - to him, the events are happening now."

"I'm so sorry, Detective, I had no idea -"

Danny held a hand up as his other was on Steve's door handle. "Well, now you know why I'm absolutely going nowhere this week. Because like I said - along with my kids, he will always come first in my life."

* * *

As soon as Danny shut the door behind him he instantly took over from the staff who were trying to calm a hyperventilating Steve down, cupping his face with his hands and making sure that he's in his eyeline.

"Look at me, babe," Danny stroked Steve's cheeks with his thumbs, wishing that his eyes would stop darting around. "Please. Focus on my face, on my voice."

"Should we get a sedative?" One of the helpers asked, and flinched when Danny whipped his head round to glare at him.

"No!" Danny saw Steve shudder out of the corner of his eye, and internally berated himself. Clearing his throat, Danny carried on in a calmer voice. "No. Just… leave him with me. Please - too many people won't help."

Understanding, the staff left Danny and Steve alone. As soon as the door closed Steve dropped his stuffed cat and latched onto Danny's shirt, letting out a sigh as he twisted the fabric in his fingers.

"It's just me and you now, okay?" Steve sniffed and nodded, eyes still darting around the room. He flinched slightly when Danny brushed a stray tear off of his cheek with the pad of a thumb, but soon calmed once his gaze finally settled on the man in front of him.

"D-Danno?"

"Yeah?"

Steve hid his face in Danny's shoulder, sighing when Danny's arms snaked around his waist to hold him close. "I safe now you here."

"Yeah you are, babe." Danny whispered. "It's all over now, alright? C'mon, let's go back to bed."

Steve stumbled on his way across the carpet, his legs shaking with the effort of holding his tired body up. Once he was on the bed Danny managed to pry his fingers off of the bed covers and tuck him in, before picking Steve's cat up off the floor and handing it to it's owner. Steve buried his face in it, bleary eyes following Danny around the room as he flicked the lights off and then slid into the bed.

Danny sighed and opened his arms for Steve when the man shuffled into his side, his face ending up nestled in Danny's collarbone. "Are you alright now, bud?" He asked, fingers of one hand running lightly up and down Steve's back under the covers.

"Yeah." Steve fidgeted slightly as he placed his hand on Danny's chest, watching it rise and fall with each breath. "Was scared."

"I know, but now everything's all better now." Danny linked Steve's fingers with his own and squeezed. "Just a few more days and we'll be back home."

Steve let go of Danny's hand so he could draw his thumb into his mouth and closed his eyes, and before long the rhythmic sounds of Danny's steady breathing had lulled him to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Danny smiled as he walked back into their room, being careful not to disturb a still-sleeping Steve. JC had suggested that Danny help Steve in getting ready that morning instead of the staff so that he'd get a taste of what it would be like when they go home again and use similar equipment, and unsurprisingly the blonde man was more than on board with that plan.

After pottering around and grabbing towels, body wash and clean clothes, Danny was finally ready. Well… almost.

"Steve?" Danny crouched by the bed and gently shook the other man's shoulder. He hated having to bring Steve out of his dreams that probably included happier times from before the accident and back to the struggles of the present day. "Gonna get up, babe?"

Steve moaned and rubbed his eyes before blearily opening them. He mumbled something that Danny presumed was his name and then nodded, letting Danny help him out of bed and into the en-suite wet room. Danny quickly stripped Steve out of his pyjamas and sat him on the shower chair.

"Ready, buddy?" Danny asked. Steve eagerly nodded, and beamed when Danny turned the shower spray on and the water pulsed down onto him. He leaned into each of Danny's touches as the other man washed his body before Steve was handed the washcloth so he could scrub his own face while Danny washed his hair, and the sleepy, happy noises that Steve made were music to Danny's ears.

Once he was showered and dressed, Danny wheeled him down to the dayroom for breakfast, praying that what was about to happen would go smoothly. In the last week, Steve didn't want to eat with everyone else out of embarrassment for having to have someone sit with and feed him, but after much encouragement from Danny he'd agreed to give it a go.

"Okay, babe?" Danny said as he parked the wheelchair at the end of the somewhat busy table. Steve frowned, but then glanced down at the plate of pancakes that was placed on his tray table in front of him. Danny smiled in thanks to the housekeeper who remembered Steve and his issues with food from two years ago, and had happily agreed to make his favourite in the hopes that it'll ease his discomfort.

"Danno's?" Steve asked, his eyes darting between the food and Danny.

Danny nodded in understanding. "Yeah, babe, my recipe. I asked Heidi to make them just for you." He said, and gently rubbed the back of Steve's neck with one hand. "So… wanna have some?"

Steve stared down at the pancakes, his chest rising and falling with each breath as his brain processed what was asked of him until he nodded his approval, his stuffed cat tucked in the crook of his right arm. Danny brushed his thumb over Steve's ear and smiled as he opened his mouth for forkfuls of blueberry pancakes in between casting anxious looks around him.

"So, I hear that the therapy dogs are coming in soon," Danny said as he fed Steve the last piece of pancake. "I know you prefer cats, but these guys might be fun? JC said that there's enough so everyone will have their own, so at least you won't have to share." He added, knowing that Steve still had his moments of wanting to keep himself separate from everyone else.

Steve craned his head to look around the room again before returning his gaze to Danny, a shy smile on his face. "Yeah, Danno. Wanna see dogs!"

Danny smiled in return as he helped Steve with his drink. "Well done for staying here as well, babe. Danno's proud of you." He winked as he squeezed the taller man's knee. "We're going home tomorrow, and I don't want you to not eat because other people are around, alright?"

"... I do it for Danno." Steve quietly said, his large green eyes looking at the blonde man from under long lashes as he clutched his stuffed cat to his chest, the white fur brushing against his chin. "Steve loves Danno."

"Danno loves you too, buddy." Danny subtly brushed a stray tear away with his thumb and leant in to kiss Steve's forehead before getting to his feet, a warm and heavy feeling in the centre of his chest. "Come on, let's go and see the dogs."

Danny pushed Steve's chair into the dayroom and was instantly taken aback by the number of people, not to mention the dogs running around. He briefly worried that Steve wouldn't be able to cope with the busy and noisy environment when he started to wriggle in his chair, but glancing down Danny rolled his eyes when he realized that Steve wanted to get out.

"Hold your horses, babe! You'll get your turn." He moved to one side and placed one hand on Steve's bicep, motioning to where JC was walking towards them, one hand holding the lead of a golden Labrador.

"Howzit Steve! Brought a friend to see you, brutha." JC scratched the dog behind the ears. "This is Eddie."

Steve smiled at the dog and reached out a tentative hand to pat his head. "Hi, Eddie." Steve made a happy noise when Eddie came forward and rested his head on Steve's lap, his brown eyes looking up at him. He seemed to enjoy Steve running a gentle hand over his head and brought a front paw up to place on his thigh.

"He used to be a sniffer dog with HPD, but after his handler died on a job and nobody claimed him they donated him to us a couple years ago." Danny raised an eyebrow at JC's words. "True story, honest."

"No, no. I don't doubt it." Danny reached down to pat Eddie's side. "He seems friendly enough. You like him, babe?" Steve nodded as he continued his ministrations on Eddie's head.

"This may be a dumb question, but... what do the dogs do here?"

"We pair them up with one of our clients and let them get used to their routine. They can even be trained to fetch help if needed – for example, Eddie would know to come and find you if Steve was in pain or having a nightmare – but more often than not they're used for company and a reason to go outside. Ain't nothing worse than being cooped up inside, whether you're in a wheelchair or not." JC explained as he gathered up a few dog toys. "Usually when people go home the dog goes with them, but nobody's wanted to take Eddie. Shame this project wasn't up and running when you guys were here the first time."

Danny nodded in understanding and pushed Steve out to the grassy area by the pond, JC leading Eddie with they got to a clear space JC handed a tennis ball to Steve who, after brief instructions from both men, threw it as far as he could. Eddie happily ran and brought it back to him, and Danny braced his arms on the back of Steve's wheelchair and watched with a fond smile as the two of them played together.

JC's earlier words mulled around his head as they helped Steve out of his chair and supported him for a brief walk, Eddie barking and walking ahead and Danny thought it was almost as if he was encouraging Steve and giving him a goal to walk towards. Indeed, when he reached Eddie and ruffled his ears the labrador bounded off a few meters away, and Steve set off in pursuit of him with a determined look on his face.

* * *

Danny was amazed when he eventually settled Steve back in his chair, he next glanced at his watch and saw that they'd been outside for a couple of hours. Eddie walked beside them as Danny pushed him back inside, Steve holding his lead tightly in his hand even though he was starting to droop. When they got to Steve's room JC bid them farewell and Danny expected Eddie to go with him, but he bit back a laugh as the dog patiently sat a few feet away from them. Eddie cocked his head and watched as Danny helped Steve out of his chair and onto the bed before covering him with one of his blankets.

"Enjoy your nap, babe. It's been a busy morning," Danny sat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through Steve's hair as the man smiled up at him, "but you made a new friend!"

Steve continued to sleepily gaze up at him as he shifted to get comfortable on his back. "Eddie!" He turned his head and flashed his teeth in a grin as the dog came towards him at the sound of his name and plonked his head on the mattress, tongue darting out to lick at his elbow. Steve giggled and reached over to rub behind his ears. "He made new friend too, Danno."

Danny nodded in agreement, and ran a hand up and down Steve's back as the man curled onto his side and quickly drifted off to sleep, thumb in his mouth, various toys under his blanket and a hand still reached out towards Eddie. He knew they'd only met Eddie a few hours ago, but he could see that Steve had already grown attached to him. Danny sighed as he already knew that saying goodbye was not going to be pretty.

"I'll be back in a bit, okay buddy? Gonna, uh… speak to someone." Danny said after losing himself looking down at Steve sleeping peacefully. He bent down and brushed his lips against Steve's forehead before getting to his feet, and just as he was about to open the door a noise behind him made him glance back.

Eddie had jumped up onto the bed and was on the space in front of Steve, who mumbled in his sleep at the movement close to him. The labrador briefly cocked his head at him but when he realised that Steve wasn't going to move he curled up and settled, head on Steve's arm that was still stretched out.

Danny blinked at the sight, and Eddie blinked back at him. The blonde man crossed his arms and smiled as he thought that it looked rather like the dog was protecting Steve from any potential dangers. He crossed the room and patted Eddie's side appreciatively, and the labrador rolled onto his side as if to encourage Danny to continue.

"Keeping guard over him, are you?" he whispered, biting his lip as Steve starting snoring softly. "I don't blame you, buddy; I've done it enough times."

Danny needed to talk to JC first before he did anything rash or impulsive, but he couldn't help but wonder if Eddie's claws would badly scratch the wooden floors of their house.


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the day flew by too quickly for Danny's liking. Not that he didn't want to go home with Steve - because of course he did - but because he couldn't stop thinking about the worst case scenario. The revamp on the house was only happening because Grace and their friends were worried about how he was coping with Steve's increased needs, and Danny couldn't help but worry that even after all this he _still_ couldn't manage to look after Steve at home on his own.

Of course Danny had complete faith that Chin had got the best people in to provide what he and Steve so desperately needed. But right now he just couldn't let his old habit go, even as he sat by Steve's side and helped him with his dinner.

"Danno?"

Danny blinked out of his daydream at the sound of Steve's voice and he shook his head. "Sorry, buddy," Danny said as he gave him another spoonful of food. "Just thinking about stuff."

Steve yawned and stretched all four of his limbs, not noticing that Danny had to lean back to avoid a flailing arm. "Good stuff?"

"Yeah," Danny caught his wayward hand and kissed each knuckle before bringing it back to Steve's chest with a well-rehearsed smile that masked his worries. "Yeah babe, just thinking about tomorrow. You excited to go home and see your new room?"

Steve accepted another spoonful of food before mulling over his answer as he gazed around at their packed bags. "Wanna go home, Danno. Miss home." He mumbled, shaking his head when Danny offered more food. "No more, please."

"You sure? C'mon, you've got loads of mac n' cheese left, and I know you love it," Danny frowned when Steve still shied away from the offered spoonful of creamy pasta. "Alright, buddy. I'll keep it in case you get the munchies later."

With a sigh, Danny got up and poured the remainder of the bowl into a plastic tub. He pinched the bridge of his nose and mentally kicked himself for the change in conversation topic, and just when Danny thought he couldn't feel any more guilty he turned and saw a dejected looking Steve staring back at him.

"Did I put you off, babe? Was it talking about going home?" Danny said as he returned to his chair beside Steve and removed the tray-table from his wheelchair. "I'm really sorry if it was."

"Miss home. This not…" Steve glanced at Danny, and his sheer look of frustration made Danny reach over and tangle their fingers together. "Not _mine,_ or Danno's."

Danny nodded. He knew that Steve just missed home and everything that was in their house, and what it all meant for him. "I know, buddy. But soon, okay? One more night." Danny smiled reassuringly at him and winked. "Okay?"

Steve hesitantly smiled back at Danny, but when he saw who was waiting in the doorway to their room he positively _beamed._ "Gracie!"

Danny's head whipped over in disbelief and sure enough Grace was walking towards them. She didn't seem to mind when Steve pulled her into a fierce hug, even when she almost ended up in his lap, before reluctantly letting her go to she could hug her father.

"Not that, uh, I don't want to see you because God knows I do, monkey, but-"

"It's alright Dad," Grace pulled up a chair. "Cheer practice ended early, so I asked Mom if we could call in here before going back."

"How's she doing?" Danny asked as he helped Steve with his beaker of drink. "Still can't believe you even got your mom in on your little coup."

Grace tucked her hair behind her ear and giggled. "Sorry, Danno… but all the building work is done now! It all looks _awesome,_ even Mom said so! I can't wait for you to come home tomorrow and see it."

"Yeah, Danno! Go home 'morrow!" Steve chirped, arching his back in his wheelchair as he beamed at Danny. "Steve, Danno, Gracie… home."

"That's right, buddy." Danny nodded at him before looking back at Grace. "So what's new in the house? I assume I'll recognise it..."

"Nope, sorry Dad. It's a secret…" Grace continued, unphased by Danny's groan of disappointment. "And don't think about asking Charlie, we've all sworn him to secrecy too."

"But-" Grace shook her head again, her face displaying the famous Williams smirk that had been passed on from her father. Danny opened his mouth to protest but one look from her and he snapped it shut. "Fine. But just promise me one thing."

"Okay."

Danny cast a glance at Steve, who was turning his stuffed cat over in his hands and mumbling to himself, paying no attention to their conversation. "Does his room look… y'know, mostly the same? You know he doesn't cope well with change, and I think - well, I know - that if it's too different Steve'll have to adjust all over again."

"Yeah I know. Uncle Chin took a photo of his room before we started, where all of his things were, so that we knew how to arrange stuff when we finished." Grace said, and Danny breathed a sigh of relief. "Please don't worry, Danno. Everything'll be fine!"

Danny pulled his daughter into another hug and hid his face in her long, brown hair. He was sure the house did indeed look awesome, and it all had to be done. Danny just hoped that Grace was right, that everything will be fine and work out.

Because if it didn't, he didn't know how much more he could take.

* * *

Sleep didn't come easy for Danny.

Once he'd finished a story and Steve was sound asleep in bed, he took the opportunity to have a long, hot shower. The powerful jets of water relaxed the tense muscles in Danny's back, and he found himself wishing that the shower back home was like this. Not that Steve's 'old' bathroom ensuite to the master bedroom wasn't nice, but Danny wouldn't say no to a new shower head and heated towel rails.

Once he'd finished towelling his hair dry Danny quietly peeled back the covers. Steve, who'd managed to semi-sprawl himself out from his position by the wall, showed no signs of stirring when Danny settled into bed for which the blonde was very grateful, and once he'd set an alarm on his phone and left it charging on the floor by the bed, Danny closed his eyes and waited.

And waited… and waited, until finally Danny gave up and reached over the side of the bed to fumble for his phone and groaned when he saw that two hours had passed since he'd closed his eyes.

 _This is stupid,_ Danny thought as his head fell back onto the pillow and he pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, _I just wanna fucking sleep, but I can't help but worry about tomorrow… If this doesn't work, if we're still struggling even with the new changes, then that's it._

The nightlight plugged in on the other side of the room enabled him to gaze over and see how peaceful and relaxed Steve looked in his sleep, a couple of his toys around him and his thumb partly in his mouth as he lay curled on his side, and Danny sighed as he clasped his hands over his torso and stared up at the ceiling.

 _God? If you're listening… I could use a favour. If you could make sure that the house is what we need, I'd really appreciate it. This is gonna sound so selfish but… I wanna keep Steve with me. And I need some help to do that._ Danny drew his bottom lip between his teeth as he looked back at Steve - _his_ Steve - his heart aching at the adorable sight. _I need him, okay? And he needs me, too. He needs me so much._

 _If Steve ended up living in a nursing home because I couldn't look after him after all these changes… I couldn't do that to him. Steve would have to watch his Danno walk away and leave him in a strange place with strange people… No. I can't do it - no, scratch that, I won't do that to him._

 _So, yeah. If our home could basically be perfect and have everything Steve needs to stay happy, healthy and safe for the foreseeable future, that'd be great. I promise, I'll do anything - go to church on Sundays, volunteer in soup kitchens, whatever you want._ Danny brushed away a stray tear with his thumb before clearing a sudden lump in his throat with a quiet cough. _After all he's been through, Steve deserves the best. And I can't screw this up._

Steve murmuring in his sleep caught Danny's attention, and he rolled over to prop himself up on an elbow. "You're not worried, are you, baby? You just wanna go back home." Danny whispered, smiling when Steve sighed happily around his thumb as if to answer his question. "Me too, champ. Me too."

Danny reached out and lightly traced the large curved scar that ran from just above Steve's right eyebrow to behind his right ear that was slightly hidden by his hair. The doctors had told him that it would fade over time, and indeed it had a bit over the last two years, but Danny could always find it. It was the only constant reminder that Steve was different and he hated it, hated how it was necessary to remove the broken part of his skull so his brain could heal before the custom titanium plate was fitted in its place. But Danny had given the go-ahead for it on Steve's behalf so that his life would be saved, and definitely had no regrets no matter how much he disliked the scar.

"Hey, babe," Danny said as Steve suddenly opened his eyes and blearily looked up at him. "Sorry if I woke you."

"Danno, still night time?" Steve whispered as he snagged his toys from behind him and hugged them to his chest while letting out a huge yawn.

Danny smiled and nodded as he pulled the covers back over Steve's shoulders from where he'd shucked them off. "Yeah, still night time, buddy. Go back to sleep, got a big day tomorrow."

"Hmm, we go home." Steve burrowed closer to him and sighed happily as Danny's free arm instinctively went over his waist. "Love you, Danno."

"Love you too."

 _Of course he's asleep again already,_ Danny smirked as he settled back down when the arm he was leaning on started to go numb. _Normally he's the one who won't go to sleep. Oh, how the tides have turned..._

The close proximity of Steve's sleep-warm body seemed to have an effect on Danny, as he slowly began to feel less awake. Before he felt the blissful pull of sleep, Danny sent one more prayer in the hopes that someone, somewhere was listening.

 _I just want us to be happy. We've already had one future taken away from us… we need this one to stick around. It's all we've got. Please._

* * *

Morning came round far too quickly, and Danny absolutely, 100 percent was not ready for it after such a poor night's sleep. Steve, on the other hand, was full of energy, and Danny had to take several deep breaths in order to not have a meltdown while he got the other man dressed and ready to go. He knew that Steve couldn't help being excited about going home, and each time Danny bit his tongue (sometimes literally to avoid snapping at him to _just calm the fuck down)_ he felt like an asshole for being impatient, but it really was just a case of not having had enough sleep. _Of all the days..._

After cramming everything into the Silverado and JC waving Danny's wallet away for the fifth time, reminding him that he's refused to take Danny's money every day for the last week and will continue to do so today, it was time to go. Hugs and thanks were exchanged, and Danny was just about to wheel Steve out the front door when Jake appeared with Eddie. Steve's smile faltered as the dog approached him, and he reached out to scratch behind his ears when Eddie rested his head on his leg.

"I go home now, Eddie," Steve said sadly, "Wish you could come."

JC raised his eyebrows at Danny and the blonde man winked back at him, remembering the agreement they both had yesterday, before he reached down and patted Steve's shoulder. "He can visit us though, can't he?" Steve craned his head back at Danny's voice. Danny nodded reassuringly at him, noticing that the brunette's fingers were loosely wrapped around Eddie's collar as the dog licked at his arm. "Okay, buddy? You'll see him real soon, I promise."

"You double promise, Danno?"

"Hey, Danno's one hundred percent guarantee, babe. Of course."

Danny smiled down at him and was relieved when Steve let go of Eddie's collar, and JC followed them out to the truck and helped him get Steve buckled in and his chair in the back. Once Danny shut the passenger door he beckoned him over, safe in the knowledge that Steve couldn't hear them.

"Swing by in a few hours, is that alright? I'll shoot you a message when we're ready for him." Danny said, briefly glancing back to make sure Steve wasn't fiddling with any of the Silverado's dials, but turned back to the other man when he saw that his friend was occupied with staring out of the window up at the sky. "Thanks so much again for doing this, and for.. y'know." Danny gestured back towards the large building.

"Oh hey, you know us. It's what we're here for - drop us a line if you wanna use the pool or anything, or if you need a break!" JC playfully punched Danny's bicep when the blonde folded his arms and sighed. "I meant it, brah. It's hard work, and it drains you. You're with someone pretty much all day, every day. Make sure you have time to yourself, and the _keiki_."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'll bear it in mind, I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

Danny frowned as he looked up at their house after settling Steve in his wheelchair. From where he'd parked in front of the path leading up to the front door, it didn't look different. But then what did he expect to come back to - a totally different house? Now _that_ would be amazing. Danny shook his head to clear those thoughts away as he pushed Steve up the path, and just as he was about to dig his keys out he saw Chin and Grace appear to his left from the side of the house.

"Danno!"

That was the only warning Danny got before his daughter ran towards him and flung her arms around his neck, and he quickly pulled her to his side with one hand while he kept a hold on Steve's wheelchair with the other. "Okay, let's not take me out before I've even set one foot inside, huh?" Danny said when Grace let herself be tugged into a hug by Steve, but as he again made to fish in his jacket pocket for his keys he was stopped by Chin's hand on his arm, the man smiling as he nodded at Grace.

"Hey, Uncle Steve, wanna come help make sandcastles with Charlie and me?" She asked, and Danny raised an eyebrow when he realised that his daughter appeared more excited than normal at the idea of playing with her brother and Steve.

Steve smiled up her. "Yeah, Gracie!" Danny moved as if to intercept Grace when she turned Steve's chair around and started to lead him to the path round to the back of the house, but Chin squeezed his arm again.

"Wait here," he whispered, and Danny did, but Steve realised that he wasn't with him and twisted in his chair to look back, and Danny's hands twitched with the now-natural instinct to go to him.

"Danno not playing?" Steve asked. "And not see house?" Danny shook his head and flashed his teeth in what he hoped was a reassuring smile, and before he could think of another way to say to Steve 'No, because I have absolutely no idea of what's happening right now', Grace stepped in once again.

"We'll find Danno after, Chin needs to show him some stuff about the house."

"Yeah, then we can go and see your new room. How's that sound, Steve?" Chin added.

Danny had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop the smirk that was fighting to show; Steve's eyes were darting between Grace and Chin almost distrustfully, before he eventually murmured his agreement and let Grace lead him away from the two men.

Once they were out of earshot Chin let go of Danny's arm, and the blonde raised his eyebrows at his friend when he let out a not-so-subtle sigh of relief.

"Can I get my keys out now or is there another surprise?"

"Sorry, yeah," Chin grinned and stepped back as Danny (finally) unlocked his front door and followed him into the house. "I kinda figured that you should see the house on your own first. Steve might get upset if he sees you crying - because you _will,_ brah - not realising that you're happy, y'know what I mean?"

Danny absentmindedly nodded in agreement as he took in his surroundings, not noticing the holdall full of clothes from their week away slip off of his shoulder and onto the floor. The lounge, for the most part, looked exactly as he'd left it (well, Danny had to admit it was much cleaner). But the one thing that stood out more than anything was the hoist track that ran across the ceiling.

 _Holy shit…_ Danny muttered as he wandered around the ground floor, unable to believe what he was seeing. He could faintly hear Chin explaining that the hoist was easy to use and would make it so much easier to move Steve in between his wheelchair and their own furniture, and that if needed it could even go down to the floor, which Danny thought would be useful for getting Steve off of the fluffy rug that he sometimes liked laying on.

"And it can go anywhere, Danny, look." Danny watched as Chin grabbed the bars of the hoist and moved it along the tracks, showing that no matter where they are in the room, they can get to Steve.

"Oh my god, is that-" Danny briefly paused in the entrance to the kitchen.

"Yup." Chin grinned as he came up behind the blonde man, and Danny ran both hands down his face as he stared into what was once their kitchen. It wasn't really big enough for 3 people, let alone a wheelchair as well… when he left, at least.

But now there seemed to be more space to move around the brand new dining table in the centre of the kitchen. Danny walked around and ran his hand over the smooth wooden surface and paused when he got to the end of the table with, he noticed by glancing underneath, much more legroom thanks to a raised edge.

"Space for Steve's wheelchair."

"Specifically, space for him to sit at the table like everyone else, not at an angle, and be part of conversations. Even space for you to sit next to him and feed him." Chin said. "We did the same with the one in the dining room, even though I'm pretty sure you guys only use that for special occasions."

Danny nodded with a smile. "He hated being left out of stuff…" He whispered, then the smile turned into a frown as he glanced around before gazing back at Chin. "It seems bigger in here?"

"Yeah, we uh… might have knocked down a wall and moved it back a bit." Chin rubbed the back of his neck at the look he got from Danny before continuing. "When we did, we also noticed that some of the wood in the back of the cupboards was rotten, but luckily the guys managed to find new ones that were almost the same. I know it was important for you to keep it familiar for him."

"Yeah, especially in his room." Danny sniffed as he looked around the kitchen, unable to remember the last time that it was this clean. He discovered that even the contents of the cupboards were organised when he opened a few doors and saw that everything was neatly stacked, and Steve even had new plastic cups (to replace the ones that he'd dropped and broke).

Realising that there was only one room left to see, Danny glanced at Chin who nodded before moving to one side as Danny bound past him in the direction of Steve's bedroom. Instead of what had been a door on either side of the hallway, however, he was faced with a shortened hallway and just the one door.

Not that he didn't love the changes that he'd seen already of their house, but this was it. This was the room that mattered most to him. He'd be happy to sleep in the hammock that still hung outside forever if that meant that Steve had everything that he needs behind that door.

"Danny? You alright?"

"... Yeah."

"Nervous?"

"In a good way, y'know?" Danny sighed, flexing his fingers that were still around the silver handle, before taking a deep breath as he opened the door.

Danny couldn't stop the guttural sound that escaped from his lips as he walked in, and for a brief moment wondered if he was about to pass out. His hands quickly covered his mouth as he took in everything around him, and a small part of Danny hates Chin for knowing that he would cry.

At first glance Danny thought Steve's queen size bed was the same, but then he saw the little remote control hanging on the side of the bed and realised that it was one of those electric hospital beds. As he approached it he saw that the sides had padded bumpers, and had to quickly scrub his face before turning to face Chin.

"Should I be scared that you somehow knew that I'd thought about these?"

"Grace told me that Steve's rolled out of bed once or twice," Chin explained, "Not any more. Oh, it's also got a special foam mattress, that you can easily wipe clean if he has any more… y'know, accidents. "

Danny smiled sadly as he noticed Steve's toys and blankets neatly arranged (for now) on the bed. "I hadn't even thought of that…" He then looked more closely at the bed controls. "No more straining myself when I pull him to sit up… this is perfect, Chin."

Continuing his inspection Danny noticed the new bubble towers dotted around his room, and while he was momentarily confused as to why Chin suddenly turned the lights off, the reasoning soon became clear when he noticed the fibre optic lights on the ceiling and walls that resembled the nights sky, as well as a few thick ropes of coloured lights that were hanging by Steve's pillow. Danny shook his head in amazement at Chin when he flicked the lights back on before noticing that there was also a hoist track on the ceiling that disappeared into an adjoining room.

"Wha-" Danny turned to face Chin as suddenly the lights came on in his head. "That's why there wasn't a door to his bathroom… it's now ensuite, right?"

"Why don't you open the door and find out, Danny?" Chin said with a knowing smile that eerily reminded Danny of Grace. So Danny did, and immediately sagged against the doorframe at what he saw.

A brand new bathtub, complete with lights around the inside walls and a chair that lifts out so that Steve can be hoisted into it. As Danny stumbled inside and inspected the tub, he noticed that it could even be raised so that he didn't have to hunch over when washing Steve. Shelves adorned the walls that housed numerous towels as well as a few bathtime toys, and Danny grinned as he imagined the fun that Steve would have in here.

"This is amazing, this is just…" Danny shook his head, unable to form words or indeed get them past the lump in his throat. "I can't. Just can't."

"We also gave yours, Grace's & Charlie's rooms a makeover too."

Danny slammed a fist down onto the bathtub as the first of many sobs escaped him. He didn't care that Chin could see him quickly turning into a blubbering mess, but still couldn't bring himself to unscrew his eyes as he hid his face in a tissue that Chin wordlessly thrust in his hand.

How did he get so lucky? To have such great friends that knew him so well (a little _too well_ if these changes were anything to go by) enough to quite literally fix his life when he was too afraid to do it himself.

Danny never wanted this as his life; he'd been so excited when he and Steve finally got together and started living their life. But then fate intervened in the form of Casey Reid and his gang, and Danny was left to pick up the pieces of the man who was once Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett. Danny missed that Steve _so much_ \- every day he'd wish that Steve had just _waited_ for backup and then maybe he wouldn't have been outnumbered, wouldn't be disabled and dependant on Danny for every aspect of his life. Sure, he'd wanted to be in Steve's life forever - but not like this, he was _exhausted._ He couldn't remember the last vacation he took - and that time he took Steve to visit his parents back home a couple of years ago doesn't count.

But he chose to take care of him, because the alternative was sending Steve away to a dedicated facility and that wasn't an option for Danny - he didn't want to be like John McGarrett and ship Steve off when things got rough. Steve was his family, and they didn't have to be married for the words _"in sickness and in health"_ to be relevant.

"'M sorry," Danny sniffed after he blew his nose. "It's just been so hard lately, y'know? Doing as much as I do, knowing that things are probably only gonna get worse for him. But now…" Danny scrubbed his face and gazed around the room once more. "I have everything I need, thanks to you guys. I can't ever thank you enough."

Chin smiled sadly. "Actually… this was all Grace's idea." He nodded when Danny's hands fell from his face to look slack jawed at him. "She told us what you needed, and we delivered."

"That's my girl," Danny choked out with a laugh as they walked back into Steve's bedroom, and he couldn't stop himself from snagging one of the larger soft toys from the bed and inhaling Steve's lingering scent before setting it back down with the others. "I hate that she's had to grow up fast because of all this, but… she's turned out alright."

"She's a credit to you, brah." Chin placed a warm hand on Danny's shoulder and steered him towards the doorway. "Come on, let's go get your boy before he starts to think that we've left him."

Danny went willingly, but not before firing off a quick text message to JC.

 _Bring him over in about 30 mins._

* * *

As Danny predicted, Steve beamed as soon as he was pushed through the front door and into the lounge, and the blonde detective bit back a laugh when he noticed Steve scowl at the hoist hanging from the ceiling track before hugging his blanket closer. Steve didn't seem to realise the significance of the new kitchen table, but Danny figured he would the next time they all sat around it and he wasn't left out of conversations. Which then left one room left for Steve to see.

Danny held his breath as he steered Steve into his bedroom, and his whole body was poised and ready to whisk him back out if he became upset. Which was probably why Steve's squeal of excitement took Danny by surprise and he was slow to react when Steve started rocking in his chair in the hopes of moving it forward.

"Woah okay, steady on buddy!" Danny leant over and grabbed ahold of Steve's shoulders to keep him still. "We're gonna have a look around, alright, just be patient." He bit back a laugh and rubbed his shoulders when Steve huffed and stuffed a thumb in his mouth. He reached out and poked at the padded bumpers and mattress with a smile, and when Danny took him over to the bubble towers he stared in awe as the colours changed.

"Danno, look!" Steve pointed up with a huge grin at the new additions that were now finally framed and hung on the walls and on various surfaces - _where they should be,_ Danny thought with a twinge of guilt. Photos of the two of them together from Before reminded Danny of much-missed happier times and as a result he didn't always want to see them, whereas Steve often loved to look and would ask Danny to tell him stories behind each one. The few that depicted them trading kisses or in each others arms resulted in both men shedding a few tears, and as a result Danny was reluctant to have them on display alongside their other photos. But it seems that Chin had made the decision for him, and Danny could never really deny Steve anything that put that happy look on his face.

The new bathroom didn't exactly go unnoticed, but Danny knew that that room was more for his own benefit rather than Steve's - besides, much like the ones in the bedroom, the new lights would definitely be well received later on. So he didn't spend too long in there before following Chin out onto the lanai, where he was met with Grace, Charlie, and the rest of the team.

"I," Danny paused to swallow past a lump in his throat. But it wouldn't budge despite a particularly hard cough, and he shook his head before swiping at his damp eyes. "I dunno what to say. Just… thank you all, so much."

He glanced down and was met with Steve smiling that sunny smile of his up at him, and his eyes seemed to shine in the sun. Danny sniffed and smiled back down at him as he subconsciously toyed with Steve's ear, only stopping when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket with a new text message.

 _Coming round the back._

"Hey champ," Danny moved to crouch in front of Steve, both of his hands on the man's thighs. "How'd you feel about one more surprise, from me this time?"

Steve furrowed his brow and cocked his head. "Danno? What you - Eddie!" His face broke into a huge grin as he noticed the golden labrador bounding towards them, JC only just managing to keep ahold of the lead as the dog reached Steve and jumped up to nuzzle and lick at his face after barging past Danny. "Stop, tickles and wet!"

Danny laughed as he gently pulled Eddie off before getting to his feet to pat JC's arm in greeting. "You really sure this is okay?"

"You kidding, right? Of course it's okay! Look at them," JC nodded over at where Steve was fussing over Eddie, and Danny felt a pang in his chest when he saw the tear tracks on Steve's face. "They need each other; Eddie needs a home and Steve needs something to focus on, to give him a sense of responsibility."

"I… I hadn't thought of it like that." Danny blinked and rubbed the back of his head. "I just wanted him to have some company and a bit of normality, since, y'know," he gestured between himself and Steve, "There's nothing normal in this house."

"Touché." JC chuckled as he watched Danny kneel down and fight with Eddie for Steve's attention.

"You happy to see Eddie?" Danny asked, scratching behind the lab's ear with one hand while he braced himself on the arm of Steve's chair with the other. Steve shyly smiled and nodded vigorously, fumbling for Danny's hand and squeezing. "Well then… shall we keep him here, then?"

Of all the possible reactions he'd imagined for this moment, Danny was definitely 100% not prepared for Steve to squeal like a kid in a candy store. "Yeah, Danno!" Steve was actually _bouncing_ in his chair with excitement, the shoulder harness thankfully doing its job in keeping him in the chair. He gazed around at everyone else who was smiling at him before beaming at Danny.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then, huh?" Danny chuckled as the harness allowed Steve to lunge forward and just about reach to ruffle the golden fur on Eddie's head. "Remember, buddy, be gentle with him, yeah?"

Steve nodded and continued to pet him while Danny went round and thanked his kids and the rest of his team for all the work they'd done, but just as Charlie finished telling a worrying story involving Lou and a sledgehammer, Danny realised that all was strangely quiet behind him.

"Babe? You okay?" Danny asked as he approached Steve, who he noticed had his chin tucked to his chest. "You asleep?"

"No." Steve's voice cracked, and as Danny reached him he saw that his eyes were scrunched shut and what looked like dried tear tracks on his cheeks.

"Woah now, what's up?" Danny squatted in front of him next to Eddie, whose head was on Steve's lap and was looking up at him with his large brown eyes. Steve tightened his hold on his blanket (and it hadn't escaped Danny's notice that it had a fair few dog hairs on it already), and when Danny placed a hand on top of his he raised an eyebrow at how tense the knuckles below his were. "Steve, can you tell Danno what's wrong?"

Steve shook his head before letting out a big sigh. Danny turned his head to look at the waves crashing behind them for a few seconds, and when he looked back he was met with Steve rubbing his eyes before opening them to gaze at Danny. "I… it-" Steve looked behind him at the house, down at Eddie, and then back to Danny, before trying again. "Can't, Danno... dumb head." He whimpered in frustration, and was quick to latch onto Danny's hand that now cupped the side of his face after realization hit the blonde.

"Bit much for you, isn't it, champ? New house, a new dog - I know, sshh, I know," Danny crooned as Steve shuddered despite the warm temperature and nodded, his face scrunched up in discomfort. "Shall we all go inside, yeah? We can get comfy on the couch and talk to everyone. Maybe have a nap after lunch, that sound good?"

"Please..." Steve's voice wobbled. "Wanna be with you, Danno."

Danny took the small smile that had appeared on Steve's face as as much of a win as he'd get for now, and made sure that he was settled before heading back to their concerned friends.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon passed by in a blur. One moment Danny was on the couch listening to Chin and Lou argue over whose method of (something) was better, while absentmindedly running a hand up and down Steve's back while he nestled against his side, and grumbling at how Steve was eating the food from _his_ plate rather than his own while Charlie encouraged him.

Then suddenly everyone had said their goodbyes and left. Grace was watching one of those awful reality programmes on TV that Danny despised, Charlie was asleep in his new race car bed, and Steve was swinging his legs where he sat on the edge of his bed.

"Hey, d'ya mind?" Danny sighed as Steve kept twisting to avoid getting towelled dry. "I'd really love to get some clothes on you before the day is out, y'know."

Steve paused at his voice and gazed at him, and Danny saw the opportunity and managed to get his pyjamas onto him. But just as he made to move into the bathroom to hang the damp towel on the radiator, Steve slumped against his upper body and exhaled softly.

"Wha…" Danny spread his arms as he raised an eyebrow at the unexpected intrusion to his personal space. "Seriously, Steve?"

"Danno warm, safe." Steve mumbled. He nosed at Danny's chest and made a frustrated noise when he realised that his Danno hadn't moved an inch. "Cuddle, Danno!"

Danny smirked and shook his head at the man's whining as he reached for the bed controls and raised the bed slightly so that Steve could finally wrap his arms around him. "Alright, babe," Danny held him close, his arms slung over the man's shoulders. "Alright, c'mere you big lug." Steve happily settled against him with a sigh, his hair tickling his chin with each slight movement. Danny smiled into the brunette strands as he slowly swayed them from side to side, figuring that Steve's pretty much used an excitement fuelled high to get through the day without a nap.

Danny held Steve close as he looked around the bedroom. He shook his head and smiled at the new lights and additions to the room, but once his gaze got to the photographs that now adorned the walls and chest of drawers the smile slowly faded. Seeing physical reminders of their previous relationship always hurt; pictures of the two of them at various locations, their still-unchanged cell phone wallpapers; hell, when Danny cleared out the bedside cabinets in the master bedroom last year, he found a half-empty box of condoms and lube and cried for an hour. His therapist - and pretty much everyone else in their close circle of friends and family - had told him that while of course some reminders hurt more than others, it was important to not forget their relationship. Danny knew that what he and Steve had was beautiful and he would never forget it, but deep down he also knew that he was guilty of keeping some reminders - like the photos - from Steve simply because they were painful for _him_ to see _,_ regardless of how Steve felt about them. Sometimes he honestly forgot that Steve just didn't have the same amount of memories as him floating around in his head.

Danny chanced a look down and saw that Steve was also staring at the same photo of the two of them kissing at the top of Diamond Head, those long eyelashes fluttering as he slowly blinked. He glanced back up and found that himself subconsciously licking his own lips as if he was trying to find Steve's unique taste on them, even though he knew it had long gone.

"God, I miss you, Steve." Danny mumbled. "I miss you so much." He pressed a kiss into Steve's head and lingered, the man's soft, brown hair tickling his nose.

"Steve misses Danno too. Miss lots." Steve said quietly before rubbing his face against Danny's torso with a noise of contentment.

Danny couldn't screw his eyes shut quick enough to stop the first tear from escaping, and quickly swiped it away with the pad of a thumb. This was supposed to be a happy time, damnit, they were finally back home! But as he cocked his head to the side to gaze down at Steve's face - Steve, who loved and trusted him oh so unconditionally, who at least once a day looked at Danny like he'd hung the moon - Danny realised that this is probably what everyone had been trying to get him to do. And he had to admit as he manoeuvred Steve until he was under the covers, he did feel a bit better for saying it.

As Danny was reading to Steve, Eddie nudged the bedroom door open with his nose and padded over to the bed, tail wagging as he stared up at them. The blonde noticed the dog sitting patiently as he returned the book to the shelf, and sighed as he motioned him to jump up after Steve leant right over him in an attempt to reach his new friend.

"This won't happen all the time, alright?" Danny said as a sleepy Steve toyed with Eddie's ears, the dog loving the attention and making to lick at Steve's hands whenever they strayed from his face. "Tomorrow we'll get Eddie his own bed."

Danny held Steve closer against his chest and pressed a kiss into the top of his head after he nodded in acceptance, before watching fondly as Steve snagged his stuffed cat from where it had gotten wedged between them and hugged it tight to his chest before he stuffed a thumb into his mouth. Danny smiled as he gazed at Steve as he fought to stay awake, determined to look around and take in more of his new room, before tiredness won and soft snores punctuated his breathing.

"Sleep well, buddy," Danny whispered as he carefully extracted himself from underneath Steve and padded across the carpet, pausing to switch the nightlight on. As he pulled the bedroom door ajar he looked back at Steve, who'd already started to spread himself across the bed, and Eddie who was settled at the foot of the bed, and he felt warmth flood his chest at the sight.

"Everything alright, Danno?"

 _Yeah,_ Danny thought to himself as he settled on the couch next to Grace and slung an arm across the back behind her, his daughter accepting the invitation to nestle against his side after shooting him a knowing look. _I think we're good now._


End file.
